


Затуши огонь в моих штанах

by CallMe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен – аспирант, Джаред – пожарный-волонтер, фельдшер СМП, и просто огромный сгусток энергии с ямочками. Мир, дружба, жвачка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затуши огонь в моих штанах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Slide Down My Pole to the Fire In My Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34461) by Paddywhack. 



**Глава 1.**

– Блин, Дженсен, что за хрень у тебя тут? Труп, что ли? С ожирением… – сварливо возмущается Кристен, с трудом удерживая медленно выскальзывающую из рук коробку.  
– Чет даже не знаю… Просто раскидал барахло, как придется. Но написано вроде "бьющееся", так что может… ну знаешь… ронять не стоит? – "помогает" Дженсен, покрепче перехватывая собственный груз.  
– Вот доверь тебе найти единственное на всю округу жилье с нерабочим лифтом, – шутливо насупившись, вздыхает подруга, добравшись наконец до нужного этажа, и толкает спиной дверь, ведущую на лестничный пролет.  
– Так потому-то я его и выбрал. Ты как думала? Даже позвонил заранее, все такое. Ну-у, была там еще конечно симпатичненькая такая квартирка прямо возле универа, настоящий пентхаус, а аренда просто цветочки и бабочки. Но слишком уж удобно. Не-е, я лучше здесь. Риск заразиться гепатитом – это же как настоящее приключение! – беззлобно язвит Дженсен, на что Кристен только глаза закатывает и распахивает пинком дверь в квартиру.   
– Купил уже мебель какую-нибудь? – интересуется девушка, опуская коробку на кухонный шкафчик. Дженсен тяжко вздыхает и отрицательно мотает головой, приземляя на раздолбанную плитку пола собственную ношу. А затем выпрямляется и с наслаждением, хрустя суставами, потягивается, вынудив подругу скорчить гримаску.  
– Ну что? Волнуешься по поводу первого дня в аспирантуре? – улыбаясь, подтрунивает Кристен. Дженсен независимо пожимает плечами.  
– Эм… ну может… до усрачки, – и лыбится, запуская чуть подрагивающие от легкого мандража пальцы в волосы.  
– Да все нормально будет. Если я правильно помню, то закончил ты с… как там было-то… три и шесть десятых… три…  
Дженсен вспыхивает и бубнит себе что-то под нос.  
– Что-что? Не слышу? – усмехается Кристен.  
– Три и девять.  
– Трудя-яга, – посмеивается подруга, заставляя Дженсена еще сильнее заалеть, но выглядит он очень довольным. И тут что-то маленькое и темное пулей влетает в открытую дверь и припускает через крошечную прихожую. Так что Кристен подпрыгивает от неожиданности и врезается в Дженсена. С одинаково потрясенными рожами, сведя брови и приоткрыв в удивлении рты, они пару секунд растерянно таращатся друг на друга.   
– О. Эй, извините, вы не видели?..  
Друзья молча поворачиваются на голос. В дверном проеме стоит парень в ярко красной шапочке и улыбается, показывая руками размер. Так же молча они протягивают руки в нужном направлении.  
– Мой кот… Можно войти?   
Дженсен осоловело кивает, но затем все же встряхивается и делает шаг навстречу:  
– Э-э… ага… что, прости?  
Парень, улыбаясь во весь рот, протягивает для знакомства руку, которую Дженсен принимает с некоторой опаской, но тут же с силой сжимает ладонь, когда в голове внезапно проносятся мамины давние наставления: "Никому не понравится пожимать руку снулой рыбине, Дженсен. Убедись, что это мощное, хорошее рукопожатие. Покажи уверенность".  
– Дженсен, – голос слегка срывается, и Дженсену кажется, он слышит сзади задушенные смешки, но не оборачивается. Улыбка у парня на лице расползается совсем уж нереально широко, и он осторожно отбирает свою руку:  
– Крис Кейн. Как жизнь… Дженсен?  
– Эклз… Дженсен Эклз. Да вот, только что въехал.  
– Ага, я так и понял, – парень переводит взгляд и чуть кивает сияющей девушке.  
– Кристен, – машет она. Кейн с легким поклоном прикасается к воображаемой шляпе и направляется к отрытой ванной в конце прихожей. Кристен поворачивается с немым "о-хре-неть!" на губах, и Дженсен демонстративно закатывает глаза.   
– Уэсли! – громко зовет Крис и начинает мягко цокать языком, пытаясь ласково выманить котенка. Дженсен следит. Заглянув в ванную, Крис оглядывается через плечо с хулиганской улыбкой и, скрывшись на мгновение из виду, возвращается уже с маленьким пушистым комочком в ладони.   
– Он слинял… очевидно. Нам тут, вообще-то, не положено питомцев заводить, но… кому какая разница, правда?   
Дженсен кивает.  
– Миляга, – и улыбается.  
– Спасибо, я в курсе. Постоянно это слышу.  
– Я про котенка, – торопится уточнить Дженсен, и Крис осклабливается довольно.  
– Я живу чуть дальше по коридору, через одну. Подтягивайся, – он сажает котенка на голову, где малыш тут же вцепляется коготками в шапочку и начинает ее грызть, уставившись на Дженсена ясными зелеными глазищами.   
– Ты тоже, Кристен, – подмигивает девушке Крис и, дождавшись согласного писка, скрывается в вестибюле.  
– Мне нужны новые трусики.  
– Фу-у-у.  
– Ну-у, в любом случае, похоже Уэсли – единственная киска, которая была ему тут интересна.  
Дженсен показательно содрогается:  
– Умолкни уже. И помоги мне найти кровать подешевле.   
Кристен усмехается, открывая рот, и Дженсен вздыхает, посмеиваясь:  
– Даже не начинай.

~

Шесть часов, три фильма "Звездных войн" и полбутылки Джека Дэниэлса спустя Дженсен с Кристен ухахатываются, сидя среди разбросанных деталей кровати. Кристен смеется, ловко вращая между пальцев отвертку:  
– _Используй силу, Люк._  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и заряжает в нее болтиком, который приземляется ей прямиком в блузку. Кристен громко фыркает через нос и в притворном ужасе закрывает рот руками, но тут же снова начинает бесконтрольно хихикать.  
– Тут где-то хорошая шутка про "гайки" потерялась, но я слишком пьян, чтобы вспомнить, – Дженсен осторожно поднимается на ноги.  
– Куда собрался-то? – уныло вопрошает Кристен.  
– Да на болт всё, – тяжко вздыхает Дженсен и начинает медленно продвигаться по направлению к кухне.  
– Так точно! Отвертку тока захвачу! – снова покатывается Кристен и ковыляет следом. – Эй. Может соседа твоего попросим подсобить. Он такой секси.  
– Сексность не обязательный атр... атре… атрибут для успешной сборки всякой хни.  
– Всяко, – ехидно ухмыляется Кристен и распластывается на кухонном шкафчике. Дженсен хмурится сердито.  
– Ну бли-и-ин. Иди спроси… К тому же ты достаточно пьян, чтобы не заморачиваться тем, что ведешь себя как идиот, когда с тобой флиртуют.  
– Я не!.. Он не!.. – громко возмущается Дженсен, вспыхивая. – Мне нравятся вагины вообще! Всё, отвали, – и начинает дуться.  
– Эм. Рад слышать, – раздается от двери.  
Дженсен резко разворачивается, от лица уже наверное можно прикуривать. "Ого, – думает он, – нам всерьез пора научиться держать эту хрень закрытой". В проеме снова маячит Крис.  
– Мой кореш выпустил Уэсли… опять. Не видели? – он с широкой усмешкой прислоняется к косяку, выставив бедро, майка приподнимается, обнажая тазовую косточку. И шагнув вперед, Кристен спотыкается об стул. А затем кокетливо хихикает, отрицательно мотая головой. "О господи… – в ужасе думает Дженсен. – Только не про кисок опять".  
– Прости. Похоже, я тут единств… – начинает Кристен, строя глазки с заигрывающей улыбкой, и Дженсен резко дергает ее к себе, попутно встряхивая.  
– Может он снова в ванной спрятался! – практически кричит Дженсен, Кристен вцепляется в него, заваливается, и они пару секунд неуклюже пихаются на месте, пытаясь не сверзнуться на пол. Крис отворачивается, пряча улыбку, и заходит в квартиру, направляясь на поиски.  
– Чё творишь, придурок? – смотрит, насупившись, Кристен. – Теперь он наверное думает, что мы тормоза последние.  
– Ты и есть тормоз.  
Из ванны раздается растянутый акцентом голос.  
– Ага-а. Спит в раковине, – Крис возвращается с прижатым к груди котенком. Проходя мимо спальни, он заглядывает внутрь и поворачивается к друзьям с усмешкой:   
– Чёт строим?   
Дженсен неловко мнется, а Кристен радостно кивает:   
– У него пенис сломан.  
– Что, прости? – хором отзываются парни. Дженсен в ужасе таращится на подругу.  
– Все это знают. Если у тебя есть пенис, значит ты можешь построить любую херню, – и поворачивается к Дженсену со сладчайшей улыбкой. – А ты вообще нихрена никакой херни построить не можешь, отсюда вывод: твой пенис сломан.  
– С моим пенисом все просто прекрасно, спасибо, – глухо отзывается Дженсен.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – зубоскалит Крис и чешет котенка за ушками. Тот обхватывает лапками держащую его руку и начинает грызть пальцы, урча. – Вам э-э… помощь нужна?  
– Да, – соглашается Кристен.  
– Нет, – тут же мотает головой Дженсен и сурово на нее косится.  
– Уверены? Просто мы с моим приятелем Томом давно ищем, чем бы заняться... И у нас есть алкоголь, – коварно улыбается Крис.  
– Э-э… Ага. Конечно. Ладно.  
– Круто, – расцветает Крис, а затем сует Дженсену в руки котенка.   
– Вот, сейчас вернусь, – и сбегает.  
– М-м-м… Кой-какому болту тут срочно нужна хорошая гайка, – дьявольски ухмыляется Кристен. – Гвоздю дырка? – и весело хочет.   
Дженсен снова закатывает глаза.

~

У Криса, как позже выясняет Дженсен, куда лучше с пьяной координацией, чем у него. Ну или по крайней мере он думает, что тот пьян – алкоголя было принято более, чем достаточно. Но, тем не менее, с отверткой Крис управляется просто прекрасно, в то время как Дженсену приходится буквально в сантиметре, скашивая глаза, разглядывать винтики, потому что попасть хоть в какой-то разъем, если он меньше кулака, категорически не получается.   
Еще выясняется, что Крис на самом деле натурал. Если все эти долгие прикосновения и похотливые улыбки, направленные на Кристен, считать хоть каким-нибудь знаком. Том закатывает глаза, глядя на этих двоих, и понимающе улыбается Дженсену. Собрав наконец кровать и уложив на нее матрас, все возвращаются в гостиную к притащенному из комиссионки старому, разбитому диванчику, который стоит перед телевизором, с налепленными на него светящимися в темноте звездочками.   
– Миленько, – с усмешкой указывает бутылкой на это зрелище Крис. Дженсен вспыхивает, проклиная себя за рассеянность, и начинает открещиваться:  
– Это моей сестры был телек…  
На что Крис только расплывается в еще более задорной улыбке и валится на диван, утягивая за собой Кристен, которая радостно взвизгивает и приземляется ему на колени. Том с Дженсеном мнутся пару секунд, но наконец тоже рассаживаются: Дженсен – на другой конец диванчика, Том – на пол.  
– Значит аспирантура… м, Дженсен? – делает долгий глоток пива Крис. Дженсен кивает, ковыряя наклейку на собственной бутылке.  
– Да-а, я тоже одно время ходил в колледж, – делится Крис, и Кристен мягко улыбается, глядя на него.  
– Правда? – любопытствует Дженсен.  
– И теперь он в музыкальной группе, – усмехается Том другу, словно это какая-то личная шутка.  
– О-о… Ну и как получается? – разворачиваясь, интересуется Дженсен. Глаза у Кристен распахиваются на пол-лица:  
– А на гитаре играешь?  
Крис усмехается, согласно склоняя голову, и Дженсену кажется, что подруга сейчас свалится в экстатический обморок.   
– Ну выступили пару раз кое-где.  
Том фыркает, но на друга смотрит как-то даже ласково и с легким лукавством.   
– И что ты изучал в универе? – заинтригованно спрашивает Дженсен.  
– Развитие ребенка.  
Похоже, все изумление написано у Дженсена на лице, потому что Том снова понимающе кивает.  
– Он просто хотел выяснить, что пошло не так, – и радостно расцветает.   
Крис сердито зыркает:  
– Том думает, что он очень забавный. Но он ошибается… от слова "совсем".  
За что тут же получает быстрый пинок в голень.  
– А ты же физиотерапией или чем-то в этом роде занимаешься, правильно? – снова поворачивается к Дженсену Том, и продолжает, получив согласный кивок: – То есть, поди, приходится на все курсы, связанные со здоровьем и подобной фигней ходить, ага?  
– Ты смотри какой догадливый, гений, – вставляет из своего угла Крис. Дженсен усмехается, снова кивая.  
– Да пофиг, чувак… Я в стельку, а какое у тебя оправдание двадцать четыре на семь? – беззлобно огрызается Том.  
– Мама на головку уронила.  
– Вот даже не сомневаюсь, тормоз.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, братан, – тянет Крис, укладывая ногу на плечо Тома как на подставку. Тот отпинывается и снова поворачивается к Дженсену, с улыбкой наблюдающему за перепалкой.  
– Ну короче, друг… эт прямо как у моего соквартирника. Он типа тоже студент… а сейчас еще фельдшер СМП и пожарник-волонтер.  
– Ах-ха. Кем он там на этой неделе хочет стать? – зубоскаля, перебивает Крис.  
– Социальным работником.  
Наверное, Дженсен опять выглядит озадаченным, потому что Том поясняет со смешком:  
– Парнишка маленько нерешительный. Он брал академ… поэтому сейчас учится на год младше меня.   
– Маленько нерешительный, – передразнивает Крис и похабно улыбается. – Если у него хоть где-то маленько…   
Кристен двусмысленно усмехается, приподнимая брови.   
– Ну я предполагаю просто, – поправляется Крис, хотя смущенным совсем не выглядит – в точности до наоборот.  
– Большой парень? – Дженсен изо всех сил старается игнорировать ехидную улыбку подруги.  
– Да просто громила, чувак, – тянет Крис, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.  
– Н-да? – немного неуклюже отзывается Дженсен, потому что… Вот что, блин, еще он может на это сказать?  
– Мог бы тебя отжать в тренажерке, – тыкает бутылкой в сторону Дженсена Крис.   
– Надирал мне задницу все те разы, что мы спарринги устраивали, – вставляет Том.  
Дженсен с недоумением смотрит на обменивающихся идентичными ухмылками парней:   
– Н-да?  
– Вы устраиваете спарринги? – вставляет Кристен и начинает возбужденно хихикать. – Офигеть, как горячо!   
Дженсен закатывает глаза, усиленно пытаясь выкинуть из сознания навязчивую картинку.   
– Помнишь драку, в которую мы ввязались тогда в баре? – наклоняется ближе Крис, крепче обнимая сидящую на его коленях девушку, во избежание.   
– Чува-а-к. Никогда его таким взбешенным не видел, – согласно кивает Том.  
– Интересно, пришла ли вообще в норму челюсть того мужика?  
– Я удивлен, что она вообще с его лица не слетела.  
– Чува-а-ак, – мечтательно вздыхает Крис, глаза чуть ли не сверкают.  
Тут Том резко разворачивается и возбужденно восклицает:  
– Тебе срочно надо с ним познакомиться!  
На что Дженсен только глаза выпучивает и замирает с открытым ртом.  
– Э-э… ага… конечно, безусловно, – ловит он себя на ответе, а в мозгу крутится слабая мысль: "Что за?.."

~

Пару дней спустя, на обеде, Дженсен сидит между Кристен и блондинистым парнем со стрижкой ежиком, который умудряется стащить половину его картошки, прежде чем удается хоть имя его выяснить. Дженсен лениво размышляет, не тот ли это Джаред, о котором ему все уши прожужжали, но тут подходит Том и пихает парня кулаком в плечо:  
– Не будь таким придурком, Чад.  
Так что, наверное, нет.   
Том всех друг с другом знакомит, что, как обычно в таких случаях, проходит довольно неловко. Дженсен без особого энтузиазма машет, получив в ответ слабые кивки погруженных в свои разговоры студентов. Кристен сияет, во всю расспрашивая Тома о Крисе. И Дженсен, пытаясь подавить улыбку, переводит взгляд на другой конец стола, где миниатюрная брюнетка что-то оживленно обсуждает с подругами.  
– Так это, Сэнди, вы с ребятами собираетесь что-нибудь делать на день Святого Валентина? – спрашивает одна из девушек, и брюнетка тяжко вздыхает.  
– Ты про день "Мне и одному хорошо"? – мило улыбается Сэнди, и Дженсен усмехается. – Не особо. Можно было бы сходить на танцы, но… тогда придется же туда идти.  
Подруга Сэнди фыркает в ответ, а Дженсен быстро вгрызается в пиццу, чтоб не попасться на развешивании ушей, учитывая, что он еще и посредине двух разных бесед оказался.   
– Не очень удачное время для разрыва, да? – сочувствует подруга. Сэнди пожимает плечами:  
– Да давно уже стоило бы привыкнуть к тому, что ничего особенного мне на важные даты не светит. Джаред всегда о них забывал.  
Вскинувшись на знакомое имя, Дженсен решает про себя, что к коротенькому списку сведений об этом парне, можно, пожалуй, смело добавить еще и "мудак".  
– Он же забыл прошлое четырнадцатое февраля? И вашу годовщину как раз перед этим. Вот кобели-и-ина, – смеется подруга, и Сэнди снова пожимает плечами:  
– Ну что тут скажешь, Джаред – идиот.  
– Угу… Похоже у нас с тобой один тип, – раздраженно зыркает в сторону Чада девушка, но в глазах отражается еще и что-то очень похожее на… нежность. Чад хулигански улыбается в ответ, и девушка закатывает глаза, снова поворачиваясь к Сэнди.  
– Угу, – вздыхает та, но тут же оживляется: – Но…  
– Дженсен! – Дженсен подпрыгивает на месте и резко отворачивается от девушек к выжидающе глядящему на него Тому. Затем с трудом сглатывает полный рот картошки и вопросительно приподнимает брови – олень в свете фар. Том расцветает в усмешке:  
– Мы говорили об этике… У тебя же уже был этот курс?  
– Эм, угу… пару лет назад… А что?   
Том дергает головой в сторону Чада.  
– Ненавижу это дерьмо. Ну кому нафиг вообще сдалось, что какое-то там стадо старых римских чуваков думало об Иисусе и прочей херне.  
– Думаю, ты… – начинает Дженсен, растерянно вытаращившись на Чада, но ловит взгляд Тома, который закрывает глаза и начинает медленно мотать головой из стороны в сторону. Дженсен захлопывает рот.  
– Учитывая, что ты этот курс берешь второй раз, можно было бы и на больше, чем "три" потянуть, – вставляет Том.  
– С плюсом, – подмигивает Чад. – Кроме того… Джаред тоже не сказать, что справляется. А он реально старается. Так что я получается вообще… типа гений. Непризнанный, – взмахивает руками Чад.   
– Ты – болван, – передразнивает чадовы телодвижения Том. – И у Джареда, кстати, куда больше забот по жизни, чем у тебя, а он умудряется держаться на "четыре с плюсом".  
– Подумаешь, разница в балл.  
Дженсен изображает на лице "ты серьезно?", но решает промолчать.   
– А что, Джареду тоже пришлось по второму разу брать курс? – с любопытством спрашивает Дженсен.   
– Угу.  
– Ну, помнится, я не был в таком прямо ужасе от этики… – вспоминает Дженсен.  
– Золотой мальчик.  
Дженсен вспыхивает, но настойчиво продолжает:  
– И как так вышло, что он завалил предмет?  
– Не сдал свой последний курсовик… это где-то как раз середина курса была, – объясняет Чад, воруя у Дженсена последний кусочек картошки.  
– О.  
– Дженсен, пора выдвигаться, если хочешь на занятия успеть, – уже поднявшаяся из-за стола Кристен мягко опускает руку ему на плечо. 

~

К концу третьей недели семестра уже не меньше шести человек успели объявить Дженсену, что он просто обязан познакомиться с Джаредом. И Дженсен? Ну он пока знает не так уж и много народу, так что… против лишних знакомых, в общем-то, совсем не против. Но вот в данном конкретном случае… что-то как-то нет особой уверенности.  
Не, конечно, пожарный-волонтер, тренированный фельдшер, да еще и будущий социальный работник – это круто, несомненно. Но Дженсен все еще не до конца осознал всю эту "почти-сломал-мужику-челюсть-в-барной-драке" ситуацию, так что м-да… Некая настороженность есть.  
Плюс еще тот факт, что и в отношениях с девушками этот парень полный отстой. А Дженсен… Нет, он и сам никогда особо не заморачивался все этой святовалентиновской фигней, но его бывшей девушке Данниль нравилось, и он хотя бы был достаточно внимателен к ней, чтобы организовать что-то особенное по случаю, хоть и считал про себя, что это полная банальщина.  
Да и вообще, кто может умудриться забыть про такой день? Невозможно войти в магазин в феврале без того, чтобы тебя не завалили всевозможными тошнотворно розовыми сердечками, переслащенными конфетами и приторными открытками "Холмарк" – еще одной причиной диабета. Нужно под землей жить, чтобы этого не заметить... "Ну или просто быть идиотом", – думает Дженсен. Что, если судить по бывшему соседу Джареда, может оказаться чистой правдой.   
Вообще, Чад кажется очень забавным… в малых дозах. Но физика-ядерщика из него точно не получится. И хотя обычно подобная фигня Дженсена не волнует, в последнее время он понял, что общаться с идиотами у него как-то терпения не хватает. И как ни старайся быть объективным, но… как можно забить на сдачу последней курсовой?! Но с другой стороны… Крис реально клёвый.  
Ну как клёвый? Такой парень, за которым маленький Дженсен по пятам бы ходил и в рот заглядывал. И если Дженсен частенько оказывается у квартиры Криса с глупой улыбкой и бутылкой ДД в руках, то все стрелки на старшего брата и недостаток должного внимания с его стороны в свое время... Ну и, может, еще на тот давний случай, когда Джош столкнул его в бассейн в семилетнем возрасте, и Дженсен чуть не утонул. Так что за нехватку клёвости в организме он вину брать категорически отказывается.  
И Крису нравится Джаред… А еще есть Том, который сознательно согласился с Джаредом жить. Том тоже довольно классный, хоть и из качков да мордой уж слишком смазливый, на что Дженсену, пожалуй, сетовать не положено. Ему самому пришлось подобный титул в школе влачить. Дженсен конечно всячески пытается подавить ужасные воспоминания, но иногда это просто невозможно, особенно, когда сестра начинает размахивать его школьным альбомом при каждом удобном случае.  
Так что м-да… смешанные чувства.

~

Когда Дженсен наконец впервые реально встречает Джареда, то ощущает себя немножко как в детстве, когда додумался пенни в розетку засунуть: сбитым с ног, слегка дерганым… и в полнейшем замешательстве. Весь его мир переворачивается вверх тормашками и встает на голову.

 

**Глава 2.**

– Салатик, Дженсен? – с веселой усмешкой падает рядом Крис. Дженсен осторожно глотает, прекращая жевать, и переводит на него недоуменный взгляд:  
– Ты какого черта тут делаешь?  
– Халявная жрачка! – радостно хлопает его по плечу друг, принимаясь за первый сэндвич.   
– … – всё, что Дженсен может на это сказать.  
– Я его протащил, – объясняет Том. Дженсен молча кивает и продолжает ковыряться в салате.  
– Хэй, принцесса… блюдёшь свою девичью фигурку? – раздается из-за спины голос Чада, и Дженсен чувствует, как начинает гореть лицо. Крис хитро подмигивает.  
– Ты всё пропустил… – широко усмехается Кейн. – Он только что целую корову схомячил.  
– Причем сам же ее завалил, – поддакивает Том.  
– Голыми руками! – возбужденно договаривает Крис с набитым ртом и снова подмигивает. Чад закатывает глаза и отчаливает. В поисках пищи, вероятно.   
– Чува-а-ак! – вдруг прокатывается над группой чей-то зычный голос. – Корн-доги! Куриные наггетсы! Обожаю дни с наггетсами! – и с громким восторгом рядом приземляется улыбающийся во весь рот парень, опуская на стол под завязку забитый поднос: картошка фри, наггетсы, макароны с сыром, два стакана колы и еще пара корн-догов сверху. Кое-кто из ребят приветливо ему кивает, Сэнди улыбается, а Том ворует с тарелки курицу, уворачиваясь от пытающихся ему наподдать лапищ. Похоже, Дженсен тут единственный в полном недоумении.  
– Как же я хочу жрать! Целый день, блин, ничего не ел, – засовывает парень в рот полную ложку макарон. – Хотя-я… У меня были блинчики и колбаска на завтрак… и яблоко где-то полчаса назад… но все равно! – активно пережевывает он и тут же быстро заталкивает в рот два обмакнутых в соус наггетса. Дженсен таращится слегка зачарованно.  
– Притормози, Джей… – мягко и как-то даже чуть нежно улыбается Сэнди. – Не хотелось бы повторения прошлого семестра.  
Джей пожимает плечами, опрокидывая в себя сразу полстакана содовой:  
– Это была случайность!  
– Ты чуть не задохнулся, подавившись бананом, – демонстративно роняет челюсть Том.  
– А кто меня подбил его заглотить?! – негодует в ответ Джей ломающимся от возмущения голосом.  
– Так я же не просил его целиком проглатывать, дубина.  
– Я запаниковал.  
– Ты – идиот, – смеется Том, качая головой.  
– Ты меня лю-ю-юбишь, – расцветает Джей, а Дженсен внезапно осознает две вещи. Первое – у парня просто сногсшибательная улыбка. Дженсен замечает, как у него самого неосознанно начинают приподниматься в ответ уголки губ, а взгляд магнитом притягивается к озорным ямочкам. И второе… Друзья зовут этого парня "Джей"… И это же точно как в…  
– Джаред? – раздается чей-то голос, и Дженсен тут же заливается краской, понимая, что думает вслух. И вот теперь Джаред, продолжая так же широко и радостно скалиться, смотрит прямо на него... Всей мощью улыбки в лоб.  
– Пада… Падалеки? Правильно? Ты же Джаред? – осторожно переспрашивает Дженсен, чувствуя себя слегка неуверенно и о-очень удивленно.  
– Во плоти, – вгрызается в корн-дог Джаред.  
– Ага. Если бы, – вставляет кто-то с придыханием. – Ай!   
София с болезненной гримаской потирает голень под обвиняющим взглядом Сэнди.   
– Ты и вправду Джаред? – снова переспрашивает Дженсен.  
– А ты Дженсен? – похоже, того это немножко веселит.   
Дженсен согласно кивает, и Джаред быстро протягивает для приветствия руку, которую Дженсен с готовностью пожимает. Пальцы исчезают в огромной ладони, запястье чуть провисает и…ого!  
– Ну и здоровый же ты!  
– Без шуток, – вновь похабно усмехается София, заслужив еще один пинок от бешено краснеющей Сэнди. Джаред отводит глаза, улыбаясь немного застенчиво, и внезапно замирает.   
– О черт! Уже и правда столько времени? – челюсть недоверчиво отваливается, в каждой руке по корн-догу.  
– Э? Похоже на то… – нерешительно отзывается Дженсен. Джаред резко вцепляется зубами в сосиску, сдергивая ее с палочки, почти целиком заглатывает и опрокидывает следом полный стакан колы в один присест.  
– … – всё, что Дженсен может на это сказать.  
– Этика! – вскрикивает вместо объяснения Джаред, щеки раздуты как у хомяка.  
– О да-а-а, – вставляет откуда-то из-за спины Чад.  
– Надо бы нам зависнуть вместе как-нибудь, – расцветает в улыбке Джаред, и Дженсен согласно склоняет голову. – Я на вызове в эти выходные, так что никакой выпивки, но… Мы с Томом собираемся потусоваться. А закончим, скорее всего, у Криса.  
– Я знаю Криса! – возбужденно восклицает Дженсен, и тут же осознает… н-да, очевидно. Слышно, как рядом похихикивает Крис, но Джаред лишь беззлобно усмехается и кивает легонько. – Так что… да… возможно, – заканчивает Дженсен, краснея.  
– Клево, – Джаред в последний раз быстро откусывает от всего, что еще оставалось на тарелке, и вскакивает. – Увидимся, Эклз.  
Дженсен улыбается и кивает, слабо махнув на прощанье рукой, так, на всякий случай.

~

Приближаются выходные, а Дженсен еще так до конца и не осознал тот факт, что знаменитый Джаред Падалеки на самом деле просто мальчишка: высокий, лохматый и с ямочками. Не, конечно, ему уже двадцать один и он просто _здоровенный_ , но даже несмотря на растущие мускулы, которых – Дженсен точно знает – Джаред еще наберет через пару лет, выглядит он все равно как _мальчишка_. Кристен как-то сподобилась провести с ним пару часов и с тех пор вообще не затыкалась.  
– Он _такой_ милый! – разливается соловьем Кристен.  
– Да?   
– Предложил сегодня в город свозить по делам, а ведь он меня даже толком _не знает_!   
– Ну может он с тобой заигрывал так? – подсказывает как вариант Дженсен.  
– Да не похоже… просто казалось, что ему это действительно в радость.  
Дженсен пожимает плечами.  
– Он вроде должен сегодня вечером подойти. Правда, мы ничего конкретно так и не обсудили… – и затихает, пытаясь выровнять голос, потому что как-то слегка… _нервничает_ что ли? Почему-то... чувствует Дженсен себя как на иголках, и это глупо. Ведь реально он Джареда совсем не знает, а из всего того, что Дженсен успел наслушаться, тот получается каким-то полным мудаком, но… он _не выглядел_ мудаком в тот прошлый раз на обеде и уж точно не вел себя как мудак. Кроме того, есть еще _что-то_ такое в этом парне, из-за чего Дженсену просто очень _хочется_ узнать его получше. Короче… глупости какие-то.

~ 

Ближе к полуночи Дженсен начинает думать, что, может, Джаред забыл уже, что собирался зайти, и очень старается не чувствовать себя продинамленным по этому поводу, потому что реально-то они никаких точных планов не строили. Просто была такая смутная возможность. Джаред и телефон свой для связи не оставил. Наверное, он в итоге решил, что Дженсен ничего такого не имел в виду или еще что.   
Когда внезапно раздается стук в дверь, Дженсен прилагает просто титанические усилия, чтобы только не вскочить взбудоражено на ноги. Чуть не опрокинув банку колы в эпическом приступе спазматического идиотства, он сердито хмурится на себя, тихонько бурча под нос ругательства, и выходит наконец в коридор. Снимает цепочку, щелкает замком, осторожно открывает дверь.  
– Э… Хэй, Дженсен, – сияет стоящий на пороге Джаред. – А я к тебе с подношением… безалкогольным, правда, в виде... – и поднимает упаковку с дюжиной…  
– Лимонада? – таращится Дженсен, не успев убрать нотку замешательства или – подтрунивания? – из голоса. Джаред глупо и немножко робко улыбается и разводит руками. Дженсен цепляется взглядом за надпись на упаковке: – _Розового_ лимонада?  
– Ну зависимость у меня, – расцветает в ответ Джаред, пожимая плечами. – Можно войти? Не слишком поздно? – дразнится он, разглядывая на Дженсене пижамные штаны. Тот приглашающе распахивает дверь еще шире, искренне надеясь, что не краснеет. Сильно.  
– Для меня-то не поздно, не знаю, правда, как для тебя… Не хотелось бы, чтоб ты завтра от усталости падал, когда будешь свои гёрлскаутские печеньки продавать, – добродушно подкалывает Дженсен. На что Джаред только еще ярче улыбается, но тут же шутливо насупливается:  
– Очень мило.  
– Стараюсь.

~

– Так это... я тут много чего успел наслушаться о тебе от кучи разных людей, – признается Джаред, когда они наконец устраиваются на диване с "Орео", чипсами и лимонадом рядком на кофейном столике.   
– Ага. Я тоже, – кивает Дженсен с легкой улыбкой.   
– Правда? – смеется Джаред. – Хорошее или плохое?  
Дженсен быстро делает большой глоток, спасаясь от немедленного ответа, и начинает лихорадочно размышлять, как объяснить-то.  
– Эм…  
– Настолько хорошее, а? – снова смеется Джаред. И Дженсен слегка пожимает плечами, избегая прямого взгляда.  
– Ну скажем так… Ты не то, чего я ожидал, – начинает он отмазываться.   
Джаред широко усмехается и чуть ерзает, растекаясь по спинке дивана.   
– И что бы это значило? – легко и как-то даже игриво поддразнивает он. Ни следа обвинений в голосе.   
– Я как-то думал, – неловко потирает шею Дженсен, – ты будешь… ну-у, то есть, я ожидал, кого-то… – и затихает. Джаред хулигански осклабливается и приподнимает вопросительно брови.  
– Пещерночеловечного?.. – выдавливает наконец Дженсен, и Джаред громко фыркает, давясь чипсами и лимонадом, и закашливается, лицо резко краснеет от нехватки воздуха. Широко распахнув глаза, Дженсен тянется к нему, чтобы легко постучать по спине, а потом начинает осторожно поглаживать неловкими круговыми движениями, пока Джаред всячески старается взять себя в руки. И тут Дженсен осознает, что тот хохочет. Отняв руку и стараясь сильно не зацикливаться на том, насколько же, блин, классно Джаред _сложен_ , Дженсен слегка хмурится, пытаясь понять, не над ним ли смеются.  
– Пещерночеловечного? – все еще хихикая переспрашивает Джаред, вытирая перепачканное лицо. – Ох, блин. Но с чего?..  
– Да народ всё рассказывает эти истории про тебя… как ты… бьешь людей, – начинает прояснять Дженсен, чувствуя себя как-то по-дурацки.  
– Бью людей? – Джаред все еще растерянно усмехается.  
– В барной драке… – у Дженсена начинают гореть уши, и он снова сердито хмурится на себя.  
– В барной драке? – продолжает недоумевать Джаред. Дженсен открывает рот, объяснить, но тут у Джареда на лице внезапно проступает понимание. – А-а-а! – вспоминает он. – И что они тебе наплели?  
– Ну Крис и Том сказали, что ты разбил морду какому-то мужику.  
– Я сломал ему челюсть, и он это заслужил, – вскидывается Джаред, на миг становясь серьёзным. Но тут же вновь расслабляется и слабо улыбается, прикипев взглядом к наклейке на бутылке.   
– О, – Дженсен совершенно без понятия, что сказать. Наверное будет грубостью заставлять Джареда объясниться. Хотя просто ужасно хочется узнать, что же нужно было умудриться такого натворить, чтоб двухметровая гора кинулась по твою душу.  
– Парень был полным психом, – вздыхает наконец Джаред и чуть смещается на диване, поворачиваясь к Дженсену лицом. – Мы были в баре с моей девушкой и несколькими друзьями. Он начал к ней приставать – Сэнди, ты ее знаешь, и София… – тихонько говорит Джаред, ковыряя пальцем лейбл. – Ну они его и послали куда подальше. А он за ними увязался в _туалет_! Вот что за больной извращенец так делает?   
– Так что ты…  
– Они ужасно испугались! А я смотрю "Закон и порядок" и знаю, какое дерьмо может приключиться. Так что я ему врезал, – голос у Джареда срывается – негодующий, пылкий, будто Дженсен вдруг может не одобрить, но Дженсен… На самом деле Дженсен думает, что это просто реально круто.  
– Я бы, дружище, сделал абсолютно то же самое, – успокаивающе заверяет Дженсен и в знак одобрения наклоняет в сторону Джареда бутылку. Тот слегка вспыхивает, будто стесняясь того, что так сильно завелся, и поднимает собственную бутылку в ответ. Парни со звоном чокаются.   
– Значит, ты думал… у меня привычка такая, разгуливать вокруг и колотить всех, кто под руку подвернется? – вновь усмехается Джаред. Дженсен пожимает плечами:   
– Всё может быть.  
Джаред мягко смеется и качает головой:  
– Насилие не ответ.  
– Это вопрос… – отзывается Дженсен.  
– И ответ – ДА! – заканчивают они хором и хохочут. (1)

~

Минут через пятнадцать этих посиделок на диване, разговоров, просто попытки узнать друг друга поближе, парни чувствуют, что тестостерон начинает постепенно выветривается из организма, и, решая развлечься, запускают "Героя Гитары".  
Играет Дженсен, прямо скажем, дерьмово, и Джаред не устает над ним из-за этого потешаться, учитывая, как Дженсен обмолвился ранее, что _на самом деле_ умеет играть на гитаре.  
– Сам дурак, – тонко язвит Дженсен, и Джаред покатывается со смеху.  
– Блин, мужик, ты в этом просто полный отстой, – зубоскалит Джаред, когда Дженсен заканчивает с разгромным счетом в 66% попадания по нотам под "Кровавый дождь" рок-группы "Слэйер". (2)  
Дженсен, сердито насупившись, молча выбирает следующую песню.  
– Так какие еще истории ты обо мне слышал? – роняет наконец Джаред, пытаясь выглядеть незаинтересованным, но в беззаботной интонации явно слышится любопытство. Дженсен пару секунд собирается с мыслями, чувствуя себя немножко болваном, но в большей степени просто мудаком из-за того, что судил о Джареде на основе каких-то глупых слухов из необъективных источников, и наконец осторожно замечает:  
– Про Сэнди… и как ты, эм… ничего не сделал на день Святого Валентина в прошлом году, когда вы еще встречались… что-то в этом роде.  
Джаред пару минут продолжает молча играть.  
– Она сказала, что я ничего не сделал? – уточняет он наконец и бросает быстрый взгляд на Дженсена.  
– Ну-у-у… не так чтобы… точно не помню… я разговор-то не слышал полностью, – смущенно признает Дженсен, и Джаред расплывается в улыбке.  
– Сэнди _хочет_ ненавидеть день Святого Валентина, – смеется он. – Она типа думает, что вся идея дурацкая, но… это вроде как все равно девчачье, знаешь? В общем, в прошлом году она мне заявляет, что абсолютно никак не хочет ничего такого отмечать, потому что от этого одни проблемы, – фальшиво высоким голоском передразнивает Джаред, и Дженсен поделать ничего не может, расцветает усмешкой от несерьезности выходки. – Но я был абсолютно уверен, что это просто слова… Не ловушка для меня или что-то в этом роде… просто она действительно пыталась убедить себя, что ненавидит этот день, – пытается разъяснить Джаред, и Дженсен кивает, чтобы он продолжал.  
– Так что четырнадцатое февраля приходит и уходит. И, _точно_ как я и ожидал, она вся становится замкнутой, молчаливой, всё такое. В общем, ясно было: в душе она все же реально надеялась, что я что-нибудь такое убойное да замучу.  
– Но ты не замутил? – вставляет Дженсен.  
– Эй! Дай закончить-то! – шутливо возмущается Джаред, выхлебывая остатки лимонада из своей, уже третьей по счету, бутылки. Дженсен широко улыбается и кивает.  
– Короче, дня через три после дня "В" веду я ее в Аквариум.  
Дженсен приподнимает бровь.  
– Она тогда по пингвинам убивалась... как-то так, не знаю даже. Ну в общем, именно там мы и познакомились впервые. Она работала гидом, и я где-то раз пять за выходные сгонял тогда на экскурсию, всё никак не мог набраться смелости ее пригласить, – Джаред розовеет, на лице играет задумчивая улыбка. В ответ Дженсен мягко улыбается.   
– В общем, пришли мы туда почти к закрытию. Она такая: "И где мы будем ужинать?", а я отвел ее в эту комнату – она у них там для вечеринок или что-то вроде. Охренеть как дорого, чувак, но оно того реально стоит. Короче такое место, ага? Весь свет выключен, и кажется, что ты прям внутри одного из этих резервуаров стоишь. Хотя по правде, ну знаешь, это не так, потому что тогда ты был бы под водой, что глупо, и тебя скорее всего слопала бы акула… Но вот на дайверов, например, акулы никогда не нападают, и мне всегда было интересно, кстати, почему… Ко-ро-че, – Джаред глубоко вдыхает. Дженсен же только молча таращится.  
– Вокруг темно, рыбки плавают, огоньки сверкают, прочая фигня, да еще и суперские вкусности... не в моем случае правда, я тогда почти без денег уже остался. Но все равно получилось просто охренительно, потому что она такого вообще не ожидала, – вздыхает наконец со счастливой улыбкой Джаред.  
– Блин, чувак, ничего себе! – отзывается Дженсен, не зная что и сказать-то на это. – Сдается мне, ты реально после такого всех мужиков в ее глазах просто уничтожил… Серьезно. Как вообще можно соревноваться с чем-то _подобным_?   
– Италия.  
Дженсен глядит озадаченно.  
– Она хочет поехать в Италию, – Джаред опускает грустный взгляд, рассеянно вертит в руках гитару-джойстик. – А я хочу в Ирландию. Единственное, в чем мы когда-либо не соглашались, – тихонько делится он. – Даже расставание было взаимным.   
– Мне жаль, – мягко отзывается Дженсен. Он думает, может, стоит протянуть руку, утешительно похлопать по плечу, но не уверен, нормальным ли это будет выглядеть. Поди, обернется как всегда какой-нибудь неловкой банальщиной. И в итоге так ничего и не делает.   
Дженсен прочищает горло, и Джаред чуть вздрагивает, выходя из задумчивости. А затем, подняв глаза, смущенно улыбается и откладывает гитарку.  
– Хочешь посмотреть чё-нить бессмысленное и беспощадное? – весело предлагает он.  
Дженсен с готовностью кивает с широкой ответной ухмылкой:  
– Суббота… как раз всякую сай-файную фигню гоняют.  
– Клёво.  
Так и затягивается лепреконский марафон почти до четырех утра. 

~

– Эй… А можно у тебя еще кое-что спросить? – подает голос Дженсен. В голове туман из-за нехватки сна, и как-то всерьез оценить, хорошая это мысль или нет, не получается, но Джаред только кивает, широко и громко зевая, и лениво поворачивается.   
– Почему ты не сдал свою последнюю курсовую по этике? – спрашивает наконец Дженсен, но тут же вспыхивает, заключая, что он просто тормоз, и смущенно трясет головой, будто пытаясь взять свои слова обратно.  
Джаред же только улыбается и вскидывает руку, слабо отмахиваясь:  
– Прекрати извиняться, все нормально.  
Но Дженсену почему-то совсем так не кажется.  
– Чад тебе рассказал? – угадывает Джаред.   
Дженсен кивает.  
– Я просто… казалось… – пытается он объяснить и вздыхает. – Я ужасный человек, не обращай внимания.  
Джаред беззлобно скалится, отрицательно мотая головой:  
– Так ты один из умников, а? – подтрунивает он с улыбкой.  
На что Дженсен лишь плечами пожимает.  
– Ну я эм… уехал домой как раз перед сдачей, потому что мой пёс... – начинает объяснять Джаред и внезапно замолкает, уставившись в пространство. Лицо становится таким грустным, что Дженсен тут же чувствует себя последней сволочью, потому что это, судя по всему, явно не простая «Я сделал "упс"» история.  
– Твой пёс? – он мягко подбадривает.  
– Он заболел. Так что… нужно было его усыпить. Я поехал домой попрощаться и просто… Теория дружбы Аристотеля как-то, знаешь, не была приоритетом на тот момент, – слегка подавленно произносит Джаред.  
– Черт, друг. Я такой придурок. Мне жаль… Я просто… – заговаривается Дженсен, думая что же он за тупица такой безмозглый и мечтая сдохнуть на месте, но Джаред лишь головой мотает:  
– Всё в порядке. Я все понимаю. Я таких тоже терпеть не могу.  
– Таких? – эхом переспрашивает Дженсен.  
– Мои родители помогают мне платить за учебу… Большинству ребят тут с этим повезло… Ну и вот. Зачем тратить деньги, если трудиться не собираешься? Я поэтому и взял академ, понимаешь? Как-то не особо был счастлив в тот момент. Захотелось попробовать себя в чем-нибудь другом. Было бы глупо оставаться и учиться потом через одно место, все время думая, как хотелось бы оказаться где-нибудь еще.  
Дженсен согласно кивает, мягко улыбаясь. И пару минут они просто сидят в комфортной тишине, прежде чем...  
– Чего? – спрашивает Джаред, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.  
– Ты просто сильно отличаешься от того, что я себе напредставлял. Вот и все.  
– Вовсе даже не пещерный человек?  
– Не, не особо, – признает, ухмыляясь, Дженсен. – Хотя вот над твоими манерами не мешало бы серьезно поработать, – смеется он и подается вперед, отряхнуть крошки от чипсов и печенья у Джареда с майки. " _Блин, охренеть чувак сложен_ ", – думает Дженсен и похлопывает рукой по широкой груди на пробу, но тут же осознает, чем он тут, черт возьми, занимается, и быстро отстраняется, отворачиваясь с неловкой улыбкой.  
– Ну, мне наверное уже пора, – Джаред поднимается, стряхивая остатки крошек и допивая лимонад. – Утилизировать? – спрашивает он, собирая пустые бутылки, и Дженсен мягко смеется:  
– В этом весь ты.  
Джаред ничего не отвечает, но следуя за Дженсеном, он улыбается.

 

(1) Есть такой [слоган](http://www.foulmouthshirts.com/Designs/beer450.jpg) на майках в разных вариациях. Например: "Пиво! Это не ответ. Это вопрос. И ответ – ДА!"   
(2) [Slayer - Raining Blood](http://music.yandex.ru/#!/track/664415/album/71875).

  
[SLAYER](http://music.yandex.ru/artist/45653) — [Raining Blood](http://music.yandex.ru/track/664415/album/71875) на [Яндекс.Музыке](http://music.yandex.ru)  


**Глава 3.**

– Бля-я-я, да заткнешься ты уже или нет? – тяжко вздыхает доведенный до белого каления Чад, заряжая подушкой Джареду в нос...  
– Чего? – у которого еще хватает наглости так удивленно и озадаченно таращиться на него из-за этого.  
– Да меня _тошнит_ уже слушать о Дженсене! Я от тебя – ты – задница! – узнал уже больше всякого бесполезного дерьма о нем, чем от самого, мать твою, Дженсена за все те три недели, что я его знаю! Да кому какая, нахрен, разница, что вы с ним были на одном и том же грёбаном концерте Гарта Брукса, когда тебе, мля, было _восемь_ лет! Как это вообще в разговоре всплыло?! – орет Чад, бешено размахивая руками и брызгая слюной во все стороны.  
– Ну просто такая ирония судьбы… – дуется Джаред, но тут же начинает вопить в ответ: – А ты вообще полез мне всю свою порно-коллекцию показывать, не успели мы только познакомиться! Это нормально по-твоему, а? Так что, вот кто бы говорил! – он возмущенно фыркает. На что Чад, будучи взрослым, серьезным мужчиной, только громко отрыгивает в его сторону и разворачивается обратно к компьютеру Джареда.  
– Что ты вообще тут делаешь? – спрашивает Джаред.  
– Со скуки, блин, дохну, очевидно! – бурчит Чад. – Никакого снотворного не надо. Тебе реально можно уже собственную горячую линию заводить, – а затем, резко оттолкнувшись от стола, встает: – Жрать хочу. Пойдем, перехватим чё-нить. Хотя ты поди и так сыт уже, со всеми-то отсосами в последнее время, педри… – и получает в морду знакомой подушкой.

~

– Ты занят чем-нибудь в эту пятницу? – спрашивает Том.   
Джаред чуть пожимает плечами и отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Не думаю, а что? – задает он встречный вопрос, поймав лениво брошенный мяч.  
– Дженсен тебя спрашивал, – ровным голосом отзывается друг, но пробивающаяся вопреки усилиям ухмылка рушит все его жалкие потуги на небрежность.  
– О? – у Джареда на лице проступает идентичное выражение и, бросив мяч обратно, он промахивается. Том, не имея больше сил сдерживаться, расплывается в широкой понимающей усмешке.  
– Чего? – требует Джаред с легким возмущением в голосе.  
– Да ничего, – ухмыляется на это Том.  
– С Чадом, поди, успел пообщаться? – мрачно осведомляется Джаред, и Том весело смеется.  
– Значит, не свободен? Занят? Нет? – дразнится он.  
– Я приду, – ворчит Джаред и швыряет мяч чуть резче.  
– Куда придешь? Я же тебе ничего еще не рассказал… не терпится? – продолжает веселиться Том. Джаред запуливает мячом ему в голову. Том хохочет, уворачиваясь и радостно скалится, наблюдая за быстро исчезающим в направлении общаг другом.  
– Ты куда намылился? Наряд, что ли, подбирать? Лучше поторопись тогда… а то всего-то три дня осталось!   
Джаред вскидывает в ответ средний палец.

~

И теперь Джаред просто тихо ненавидит Тома.   
Похоже, тот его проклял. Или что? Иначе с чего бы вдруг Джареду на полном серьезе таращиться сейчас в бездну, которая у него вместо шкафа, с единственной панической мыслью: "Что надеть?!", потому что… какого хрена?!  
– Да, блин, просто выбери уже что-нибудь. Я бухать хочу. Всем покласть, как ты там выглядишь, – авторитетно консультирует Чад, распластавшись по кровати Джареда: одна рука под головой, другая – лениво почесывает между ног.  
– Чувак… я тебе что об этом говорил? – вздыхает Джаред, пиная чадову конечность.  
– Над штанами, а не под? – похабно ухмыляется тот. Джаред только глаза закатывает и разворачивается обратно к шкафу.  
– Я хочу выглядеть презентабельно.  
– Ты же вроде говорил, что когда вы в прошлый раз тусовались, он вообще был в пижаме? Хочешь, чтобы тебе сегодня обломилось? – скучающе интересуется Чад.  
– Фу-у. Нет, – открещивается Джаред, но больше для протокола, и вновь принимается изучать себя в зеркале. – Я просто… – замолкает он, зная, что вовсю краснеет, и хмурится, практически слыша, как у Чада так сильно закатываются в голове глаза, что тот легко смог бы при желании увидеть и пересчитать те немногие живые клетки своего мозга, которые там еще остались.   
– Он вообще меня мудаком считал. Так что я хочу поразить его всей силой своей нереальной клёвости и… чувством стиля.  
– Бесчувствием – точнее. Да просто хватай уже одну из восьмидесяти розовых рубашек, которых у тебя завались, и погнали. Пока ты пользуешься дезодорантом, чувак и не заметит, чё еще за херня там на тебе надета.   
И кажется, это один из очень, _очень_ редких случаев, когда Чад в кои-то веки прав. Так что Джаред наконец надевает розовую рубашку поверх простой черной футболки и в последний раз смотрится в зеркало, надеясь, что говорит оно все же скорее: "Привет. Я – культурный человек, который всегда вовремя делает домашку, а также очень внимателен к своим друзьям и родным", а не: "Привет. Я – активный гомик, пожалуйста, всуньте", что, согласно Чаду, говорит этот наряд конкретно ему, когда Джаред вслух озвучивает свое беспокойство.

~

Прибыв на вечеринку, Джаред действительно честно старается не выглядеть как гиперактивный щенок или просто буйно помешанный. Но кажется то, что он, не успев войти, едва не нокаутирует одну бедную девушку с напольной вешалкой, запнувшись о подставку для зонтиков, не очень-то способствует его новому имиджу. Но реально, кто вообще таскает с собой напольные вешалки? Казалось бы, уж с подобными-то вещами ему не обязательно быть начеку. Девушка же, когда он, непрерывно извиняясь, практически поднимает ее с пола как куклу, начинает кокетливо хихикать. Чад тут же строит ему большие "куй, пока горячо" глаза, которые, как кажется Джареду, только делают его похожим на несчастного, кому на нос нацепили эти очки с огромными нарисованными гляделками. В общем, он просто сердито зыркает на друга, дико краснея, и в очередной раз извиняется.   
Поворачиваясь в поисках ближайшего источника выпивки, Джаред тут же натыкается взглядом на Дженсена, стоящего в проеме, ведущем на кухню. Он конечно пытается не начать сразу во весь рот лыбиться, но понимает, что и с этим, похоже, тоже облом, когда Дженсен мгновенно расцветает в ответной ухмылке. "Я это сделал", – гордо думает Джаред, чувствуя внутри какое-то странное удовлетворение, и начинает быстро сокращать расстояние между ними.   
– Хэй, Джаред, – легонько машет сияющий Дженсен.  
– Ты в штанах! – смеется Джаред, но сразу понимает, что получилось, похоже, как-то слегка громче, чем планировалось, потому что две идущие в кухню девчонки внезапно оглядываются с забавными выражениями на личиках, и тут же, весело и громко фыркнув, убегают. – В смысле… – пытается объясниться Джаред, неловко показывая рукой куда-то Дженсену в пах.  
– Угу… – невнятно выдает тот. И Джареду начинает казаться, что не очень-то у него пока получается справляться со всем этим планом "убеди Дженсена, что не психопат". Но тут Дженсен улыбается и отступает в кухню, махнув рукой в сторону стоящего посреди комнаты кулера:  
– Алкоголь? – а затем мягко смеется, когда Джаред с энтузиазмом кивает и чуть ли не рыбкой туда заныривает.  
– Я обычно не часто выпиваю, – откручивает рукой крышку бутылки Джаред и, запульнув ее в воздух щелчком, пытается поймать на обратном пути, но промахивается, и она, отпрыгнув от его ладони прямиком на пол, закатывается под плиту. Джаред глуповато улыбается и неловко пожимает плечами.  
– Да? – отзывается Дженсен.  
– Не очень хорошая идея обычно, – серьезно кивает Джаред.  
Дженсен вопросительно склоняет голову:  
– Это из-за того, что по вызовам приходится разъезжать? С отделением?  
Джаред чуть улыбается, отводя взгляд.  
– Ну-у да, это. _И еще_ … – и неловко замолкает, делая большой глоток пива, а затем снова поднимает глаза на выжидающе изучающего его Дженсена.  
– Чего? – спрашивает тот, уголки губ приподнимаются в любопытной ухмылке.  
– Обнимальщик я, – вздыхает наконец Джаред.  
– Обнимальщик?  
– Ну я, очевидно, становлюсь весьма любвеобильным, когда напьюсь.  
Дженсен растерянно распахивает глаза, открыв рот, и Джаред не сдерживает смешок.  
– Любвеобильным? Это типа… политкорректный способ признаться, что пиво превращает тебя в Честера Молестера(1)? – кривится Дженсен, и Джаред громко фыркает с аналогичной брезгливой гримаской.  
– Фу, нет! – возмущенно открещивается он, и кажется, Дженсена слегка отпускает.  
– Имелось в виду… что мне вообще нравится обниматься. Типа таких медвежьих "поднять, потискать, перекинуть через плечо" объятий, – разъясняет Джаред, и Дженсен недоверчиво приподнимает бровь:  
– То есть, ты любишь таскать людей на плече?  
– Ну конечно. И на закорках еще. На закорках – это вообще супер. Я что-то вроде закорочной машины, – гордо выпячивает грудь Джаред.  
– Вот даже не знаю, что и сказать, – с серьезной рожей отзывается Дженсен. А Джаред быстро расцветает в улыбке и встает, поворачиваясь спиной.  
– Залезай.  
– Что, прости?  
– Ну дава-ай, кусаться не буду, обещаю, – хитрюще усмехается Джаред, и Дженсен быстро мотает головой:  
– Ты с ума сошел.  
– Залезай! – продолжает настаивать Джаред, чуть приседая. – Пожалуйста? – и поглядывает через плечо щенячьими глазищами.  
Дженсен тяжко вздыхает, сдаваясь.  
– Ох как же я пожалею потом, – и опустив пиво на стойку, осторожно придвигается ближе. Джаред хихикает, приседая еще ниже, и Дженсен нерешительно распластывается у него по спине.  
– Отлично, подъем на раз, два, три! – вопит Джаред и подпрыгивает, хватая Дженсена за ноги. Тот громко вскрикивает, крепко стискивая Джареда за шею и грудь, и начинает чуть ерзать, устраиваясь поудобнее. Убедившись, что все нормально, Джаред снова хихикает и резво припускает из кухни и напрямик через гостиную.   
– Слишком трезв я для этого, – снова вздыхает Дженсен Джареду в ухо, пока тот галопирует, _галопирует_ сквозь веселящуюся толпу.   
Краем глаза Дженсен замечает Тома и чувствует, как дико начинает гореть лицо. Кто-то в процессе нахлобучивает ему на голову ковбойскую шляпу, а когда Джаред натыкается на Чада, тот коварно делает им подножку. Джаред это видит конечно, но реакция уже не та, так что он спотыкается и, даже близко не успев ничего предпринять, улетает башкой вниз. Он еще успевает почувствовать, как крепче, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться, вцепляется в него клещом Дженсен, и тут же с громким криком ловит мордой ковер. Дженсен болезненно приземляется сверху.  
– Ай, – выдавливает Джаред.  
– Йи. Ха, – бесстрастно отзывается Дженсен, и скатывается, растягиваясь рядышком на ковре. Джаред приподнимает голову, радостно скалясь, и смеётся:  
– Ну что-о? Весело же было, признай!  
– У тебя ожоги от ковра на морде.

~

Когда Джаред пару часов спустя снова находит Дженсена, тот – все еще в той же ковбойской шляпе – сидит на раскладном стуле на улице. Джаред притаскивает себе такой же и обрушивается на него... обрушивает _его_ – дешевый кусок метала и пластика складывается внутрь, и Дженсен ухохатывается, с весельем наблюдая, как Джаред отчаянно пытается выпутаться.   
– Спасибо за помощь, – ворчит Джаред, кое-как усевшись. Дженсен, иронично улыбаясь, в легком поклоне касается шляпы.   
– Чем занимался? – любопытствует он наконец.  
Джаред растерянно пожимает плечами.  
– Не помню, – и хихикает: – А вот ты, похоже, уже успел отлично повеселиться сегодня.  
– Да? – озадаченно отзывается Дженсен.  
– Ну, ты без штанов, – отмечает очевидное Джаред.  
– А я-то думаю, с чего вдруг так свежо стало?   
Джаред громко хохочет, и Дженсен качает головой:  
– Я их проспорил.  
– Проспорил штаны?   
Дженсен кивает.  
– На что?  
– Даже не помню… Кажется там было что-то про текилу и про не блевать… потому что вообще я сейчас чувствую и то, и другое.  
– Серьезно, _настолько_ пьяный? – смеется Джаред.  
– Ну я без штанов, – констатирует Дженсен. На что Джаред снова широко лыбится и легко кивает.   
Он уже на полпути в страну снов в этом повисшем дружественном молчании, когда Дженсен внезапно снова подает голос. Джаред резко дергается, просыпаясь, дезориентированный, и вытирает слюну в уголке рта, пытаясь сосредоточиться на что-то серьезно вещающем друге.  
– Изви… А?  
– Почему ты стал пожарным? – повторяет Дженсен. – В смысле… все дети конечно проходят через этот "хочу быть пожарным или копом" период… хотя у меня это скорее было "хочу быть палеонтологом"… – и затихает, смущенно отвернувшись. Джаред расцветает в улыбке:  
– Ты хотел был палеонтологом?  
– У меня был такой наборчик… Типа песок или пыль, фиг знает. И всякие там… окаменелости, которые надо было откапывать разными инструментами и… – Дженсен встряхивает головой. – Тихо, блин... Речь вообще тут о твоих детских стримля… стримле… мечтах, – выдыхает наконец Дженсен, надувшись, и озадаченно кривится.   
Джаред пару минут просто молча сидит и таращится в небо.  
– Джар'д? – тянет с акцентом Дженсен, и тот поворачивается с мягким смешком.  
– Дурацкая история.  
– Как она может быть дурацкой? – удивляется Дженсен.  
Джаред пожимает плечами и затем всем телом разворачивается к Дженсену, распластываясь по своему стулу, словно все его конечности набирают внезапно по лишней тонне каждая. Он чувствует себя так разгоряченно, глядя на голые ноги Дженсена, и вдруг задумывается, а насколько прохладная сейчас у него…  
– Мне было десять! – рявкает он, перебивая эти странные мысли, и Дженсен испуганно подпрыгивает на месте. Джаред вспыхивает с глуповатой улыбкой и понижает голос.  
– Мне было десять… и… – смеется он чуток нервно. – Блин, хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы это была какая-нибудь крутая история… типа, как я собственноручно спас ребенка и его собаку из горящего здания… или что-то вроде…  
Дженсен подбадривающее улыбается.  
– Ладно. В общем, на самом деле… я, эм… ну-у… Я спас… кошку… от… дерева, – выдавливает наконец Джаред.   
Дженсен с минуту тупо таращится на него, а потом начинает дико ржать:   
– Ты спас кошку… от дерева?  
– Ну-у-у… да… – уныло отзывается Джаред, пока Дженсен вытирает бегущие из глаз слезы.   
– Не знал, не знал, что ты рос в шестидесятых. А дом, случайно, не миленькая двухэтажка рядом с Кливерами(2)? – давится смешками Дженсен, всячески стараясь успокоиться.  
– Засранец, – Джаред вполсилы пинает дженсенов стул. – Была там одна девочка, ясно?.. Ей только-только этого котенка подарили. И тут собака загнала его на дерево. Малыш очень боялся спуститься. И я чуть ногу не сломал, пытаясь влезть на эти чертовы ветки!   
– Это очень важное дело, да. Однозначно. И опасное. Получилось уже это пережить, или ты у нас теперь официальный спаситель _кисок_? – вновь громко фыркает Дженсен.  
– Я тебе щас задницу подпалю, – грозится Джаред, но, кажется, получается у него совсем не серьезно, потому что в основном… ему просто очень хочется, чтобы Дженсен и дальше продолжал вот так смеяться… хочется быть причиной. Такие хриплые маленькие выдохи, словно Дженсен и правда старается, но просто никак не может остановиться.   
– А что насчет тебя? – интересуется в ответ Джаред. – Почему тебе захотелось стать спортивным специалистом?  
– Потому что все остальные мои страстные увлечения закончатся в итоге печально и голодно, – усмехается Дженсен. – Ну, так мама говорит.  
– И что же это за увлечения такие? Быть засранцем, например?   
Дженсен довольно скалится в ответ.  
– Пение… гитара… фотография, – начинает перечислять он.  
– Ты увлекаешься фотографией? – заинтересованно подается вперед пораженный Джаред.  
– Угу. Для себя, в основном. Раньше в паре выставок участвовал, но так... для прикола, скорее.  
– Ух ты! – Джаред благоговейно роняет челюсть. Дженсен изучает эту картину маслом пару секунд и снова начинает смеяться:  
– Дурень.  
– Чего? Клево же, блин… – Джаред чувствует, как все лицо заливает краска. – Поди, и поешь тоже круто, да?   
– Ну, если верить моей бабуленьке, – тянет, улыбаясь, Дженсен, вновь дотрагиваясь до шляпы, и Джаред расцветает в ответ.  
– А знаешь, чего мне всегда очень хотелось, – выдает внезапно Дженсен.  
– Спуститься по пожарному шесту? – оживляется Джаред(3).   
– Да!  
– Серьезно?  
– Нет. Как-то перерос уже эту фантазию после экскурсии с классом. Но все равно спасибо, – поддразнивает Дженсен, и Джаред выдыхает, слегка сутулясь. – Но я хочу заняться сёрфингом!  
– А я знаю как надо! – восклицает Джаред.  
– Правда?   
Джаред подтверждает воодушевленным кивком.  
– Чувак, я реально мог бы тебя научить, – возбужденно предлагает он, и Дженсен просто кивает с улыбкой.  
– Чума, – радостно сияет Джаред.

~

– Чувак, да ты ж нихрена не умеешь сёрфить, – ржет Чад. Джаред громко и раздраженно стонет в ответ и еще глубже зарывается мордой в подушку. – Ты раньше даже никогда и не стоял-то на доске. И вообще, когда я тебя в прошлый раз звал с собой, сказал, что слишком боишься, как бы тебя акулы не сожрали.  
– Заткнись. Я просто за ночь до этого "Челюсти" посмотрел, – хнычет Джаред и поднимает голову, горестно дуясь. Волосы торчат во все стороны, в глазах печаль. – Что же мне дела-а-ать?  
– Эм… Посмотреть "Джонни Цунами"? – гогочет Чад, и Джаред сердито насупливается.  
– Ты такой придурок, ты в курсе? – пихает он друга кулаком и отворачивается. Но через минутку разворачивается обратно с глупой улыбкой:   
– А у тебя есть?  
– Ха! А то, чувак, – радостно зубоскалит Чад.  
– А мона одолжить? – смущенно бормочет Джаред. Чад ехидно хохочет и согласно кивает.

~

– Значит так. Первое, что тебе нужно сделать… Чего? – прерывается Джаред, озадаченно глядя на Дженсена, и тут же розовеет, увидев, с каким выражением тот на него таращится. Дженсен встряхивает головой и переводит взгляд на лицо Джареда:   
– Прости… просто… это же куча резины, чувак.  
Джаред улыбается, сверкая зубами.  
– Да завалялось вот. Со всем тем сёрфингом, что я занимаюсь и вообще… Дорого конечно, но как бы все равно, знаешь, отличное вложение, ведь я ж, типа, это обожаю просто, – энергично кивает Джаред, и Дженсен сводит брови с недоуменной кривоватой улыбкой. Джаред кашляет в кулак и протискивается мимо.   
– Короче. Надо бы сначала на суше попрактиковаться, прежде чем в воду лезть. Поучиться вскакивать на доску, чтоб более или менее руку набить. Волны-то не большие, всего лишь маленькая такая… э… зыбь, – скалится, очевидно гордый собой, Джаред. Дженсен снова кидает на него озадаченный взгляд, но Джаред решает это проигнорировать и швыряет на мокрый песок свой сёрф.   
– Я… эм… с тобой это прогоню, – кивает Джаред, с решительным видом уставившись вниз.  
– Ладно… – неуверенно отзывается Дженсен и аккуратно кладет свою доску рядом. А затем, оглядев, что получилось, выжидающе вскидывает голову, прикрыв глаза рукой от палящего солнца. Джаред молча таращится в ответ.   
– Ну и что делать? – спрашивает наконец Дженсен. Джаред выпучивает глаза и начинает торопливо командовать:  
– Ложись! На доску. На живот. Вот так, – а затем падает на колени и на четвереньках перемещается по корме, пока не распластывается на всю длину, вытягивая руки и упираясь ладонями о землю по обеим сторонам доски.   
– Хватаешь края, а затем, по моему сигналу, отталкиваешься и подпрыгиваешь. Называется "поп-ап". И еще мы сразу узнаем, правильная ли у тебя стойка(4)! – возбужденно вещает Джаред.  
– Ладно, – скептически соглашается Дженсен, укладываясь на живот, и смотрит на ободряюще лыбящегося ему Джареда.   
– Раз… два… три!  
Парни синхронно отталкиваются, и Дженсен подтягивает под себя ноги в прыжке, пытаясь встать, но подворачивает лодыжку и валится на бок, врезаясь в пытающегося поймать его друга. Наворачиваясь на землю, он утягивает Джареда за собой, так что в итоге на песок живописно рушатся оба.  
– Прирожденный сёрфер! – весело восклицает Джаред. Дженсен вспыхивает и сердито насупливается, слабо отпихивая его от себя.   
– Давай, пошли на воде попробуем! – Джаред кое-как поднимается, обхватывает Дженсена поперек груди и резко вздергивает на ноги; Дженсен недостойно взвизгивает от неожиданности и снова чуть не заваливается носом вперед, пытаясь удержать равновесие.   
– А тебе не кажется, что не мешало б еще чуток потренироваться для начала? – сомневается Дженсен, выпутываясь из объятий и возвращаясь на место. Джаред прикусывает губу, оглядывается на воду, снова на Дженсена, а затем подбирает свою доску и приглашающе машет ею в сторону волн:  
– Разберешься, пошли!  
– Выглядит как-то… опасно, – начинает возражать Дженсен, но Джаред, успешно изобразив потерю слуха, припускает, сверкая пятками как шестилетка, в сторону океана.   
– Вот тут я и сдохну, – мрачно кивает сам себе Дженсен, подбирает собственный сёрф и медленно плетется за Джаредом. Тот ждет, стоя по колено в воде с широченной лыбой. Сдуваемые ветром длинные волосы лезут в глаза.  
– Так как давно ты уже занимаешься сёрфингом, если точнее? – подозрительно интересуется Дженсен, когда подкинутая ветром доска врезается Джареду в лоб, и тот пару секунд отчаянно борется, пытаясь засунуть её наконец под руку. Выглядит он как-то немножко смущенно, когда растирает пострадавшее место, но яркая улыбка не блекнет ни на секунду.  
– Ну некоторое время уже, да, – серьезно кивает Джаред и разворачивается, продолжая свой путь в глубину. Дженсен тащится следом. Очутившись по пояс в воде, Джаред укладывается на доску и начинает грести навстречу бегущей волне. Дженсен повторяет маневр и пристраивается рядом, стараясь держать нос сёрфа над водой. Сердцебиение учащается с каждым новым гребком.   
_"Плохая идея, плохая идея, плохая идея"_. Волна, в общем-то, не слишком большая, но и этого более чем достаточно. Дженсен нервно оглядывается на Джареда, втайне надеясь увидеть что-то вроде самоуверенного азарта… _"О господи. У него вид, будто он, того и гляди, в штаны наложит. Я сдохну! Мы сдохнем! Ой мля, мля, мля-я-я"..._ Джаред ускоряется, еще активнее работая руками, с приближением к волне, а затем они оба, неловко пошатываясь, начинают карабкаться на ноги. Дженсен немедленно забивает на это, когда чувствует, как опасно начинает болтать доску, и видит, что Джаред все-таки с трудом взгромождается на дико трясущиеся конечности… без единого, даже крохотного, намека на изящность: колени вихляют, ладони судорожно скользят туда-сюда по бортам. _"Я сдохну. И последним, что я увижу в этой жизни, будет обтянутая резиной задница Джареда Падалеки… Срань госпо!.."_  
Молчаливую панику обрезает сильнейший удар набежавшей волны. Дженсен отчаянно гребет сквозь нее, потому что… ну-у… это вдруг кажется очень неплохой идеей. Он еще пытается одним глазом высматривать Джареда, совмещая с бешеной попыткой просто _не_ утонуть в этом Крутящемся Водовороте Смерти, но тут ему в лицо ударяет соленой водой и с силой швыряет в сторону берега. Только и остается, что цепляться за доску, как утопающий за соломинку, и стараться не визжать как школьница.   
Но когда волна полностью проходит, Дженсен вдруг чувствует себя как-то слегка по-дурацки: мимо проплывает мальчик где-то лет десяти от роду и недовольно бурчит своему другу: "Эти волны такие крохотные". Дженсен насупливается и начинает быстро-быстро смаргивать: глаза жжет из-за попавшей на линзы соли.  
– Падалеки, учитель из тебя – просто ужас какой-то. И какого черта мне теперь-то делать? – поворачивается Дженсен, все еще растирая болящий глаз. А океан вокруг пуст и безмолвен. Мгновенно побледнев, Дженсен начинает судорожно озираться.  
– Джаред? – дикий заряд адреналина уходит прямо в сердце, которое тут же начинает частить как бешеное, потому что… _"Срань господня! Джаред… О господи. Что же делать?"_  
– Джаред?!  
Осиротевшая доска дрейфует в паре метров от Дженсена, шнурок свободно болтается на поверхности воды.  
– Джа-реа-а-а-агх-х-хк!  
Какая-то огромная, плотная масса внезапно мощно врезается из глубины в его сёрф. Быстрый, резкий толчок - и Дженсен улетает мордой в океан: глаза и рот широко раскрыты в крике, ноги клещами сжимают опору, даже когда он уже башкой вниз слепо барахтается в воде. Расцепив сведенные конечности, Дженсен падает в океан, и найдя ногами твердое дно, отталкивается и выныривает, бешено плюясь и откашливаясь.  
Рядом глупо хихикает Джаред.   
_"Я ж щас прикончу этого долбодятла! Утоплю. Да-а! Пираньям скормлю. И пофиг, если придется грести за ними в хренову Амазонку! Чудовищная. Мучительная. Смерть!!!"_ – всё, о чем Дженсен может думать в этот момент. Но каким-то непостижимым образом эта жгучая злость, пусть поверхностная и наполненная скорее облегчением, где-то в процессе превращается в подбадривающую руку на чужом плече и растерянные морщинки между плотно сведенных бровей. Джаред, не сдерживаясь, снова хихикает:  
– Прости, друг, ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – дуется Дженсен и хватает свою доску, не глядя на Джареда.  
– Не-а. Ты был такой весь из себя испуганный и паникующий.  
– Угу… Потому что не знаю, куда ты расписку дел за это барахло… Мне-то оно нафиг не сдалось, – равнодушно кивает Дженсен на занятые руки, чувствуя медленно разливающийся по щекам жар.  
– Не-а! – радостно объявляет Джаред, скалясь как Чеширский кот, с каким-то осоловелым, чуть ли не по уши влюбленным, выражением на лице.   
– И не смотри на меня так.  
– Как так? Словно я люблю-ю-ю тебя… словно ты меня лю-ю-юбишь? – сияет Джаред, а Дженсен решает, что остатки от пираний пожалуй можно и в ядрёной кислоте замочить.  
– Знать не знаю таких эмоций, – пытается увильнуть Дженсен, но тут Джаред подкрадывается к нему со спины и крепко обхватывает лапищами. Дженсен сначала думает, что, может, стоило бы поразмахивать руками, попинаться и возможно даже поцарапаться, но в итоге вместо всего этого просто молча расслабляется, позволяя себя тискать. Кроме того, говорит себе Дженсен, Джаред прижал его руки к бокам. Даже если бы он захотел двинуться, то просто не смог бы… И он хочет – правда-правда… просто… _не может. Вот именно_.   
– Слезь с меня, – не особо яростно отмахивается Дженсен по истечении официально разрешенного отрезка времени, при котором все еще считается допустимым обниматься с мужиком.  
– Ты боялся, что я утону, – улыбается Джаред, голос смягчается, а Дженсен чувствует, как жарко начинает ему жечь лицо солнце. Вот именно, _солнце_!  
– Ага… ну-у…  
– Тут же всего два метра от силы.  
– Да пофиг, чувак. Ты мог головой удариться. Об краба. Или об камень. Или об себя. Так что…  
– А я есть хочу, – внезапно заявляет Джаред. – Нет лучшего способа нагулять аппетит, чем несостоявшееся утопление.  
– Мы ж вроде договорились, что ты не тонул, – ехидничает Дженсен.  
– Как-то тогда не очень увлекательная история получается. Эй, помнишь тот раз, когда я почти _не_ утонул?  
– Ага, понимаю о чем ты, – иронизирует Дженсен. – Могу тебя чуток под водой подержать, если тебе так хочется? – предлагает он с кривой усмешкой.  
– Как это ми-ило с твоей стороны.  
– И совершенно бескорыстно, заметь.

~

– Значит, сегодня был твой первый раз на доске, м? – заключает Дженсен.  
Вернув нормальную одежду (Джаред вылез наконец из своей резины, которая, как он горестно объявил пританцовывая на месте со страдальческой гримасой, "натерла везде, где не надо") парни медленно бредут по тротуару в поисках съестного.   
– Пф-ф… Да я сёрфер уже… давно, – без особого энтузиазма начинает отмазываться Джаред, пытаясь не разулыбаться во весь рот. Дженсен смотрит искоса, усмехаясь, и мотает головой.  
– Почему ты сказал, что умеешь? – спрашивает он, не обличительно или расстроено, просто любопытствуя. Джаред пожимает плечами, чуть задевая при этом Дженсена.  
– Я… э-э, – и смеется нервно, запустив руку в волосы.  
– Ты что?  
– Ну-у… _честно_?  
Дженсен недоуменно кивает.  
– Просто, ты малость устрашающ.  
– Что?! – Дженсен резко останавливается, пытаясь переварить заявление. – Чт… Кт… Почему?!  
– Ну-у… ты, типа, в аспирантуре, весь такой умный и потрясный, и на гитаре играешь, и поешь, и песни пишешь, и фотограф еще, и биомедициной занимаешься, и прочая мощная хрень вроде этого... Я пытался произвести впечатление.  
– Ну знаешь… Твое полное и безоговорочное отсутствие координации на доске было _особенно_ впечатляющим.  
Джаред шутливо пихается и с праведным гневом заявляет:  
– Эй! Я хотя бы не свалился с сёрфа _на суше_!   
Дженсен громко фыркает, но больше никак не возражает, и Джаред самодовольно смотрит сверху вниз.  
– Джаред, ты же пожарный, еще и в скорой работаешь. Это очень круто, – искренне говорит Дженсен. И Джаред приподнимает уголок губ, будто стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным похвалой:  
– Угу, но ты знаешь мою дурацкую историю.  
– Про кошку? – усмехается Дженсен. Джаред кивает, неловко почесывая плечо. – Мне нравится эта история.  
– Да?  
Дженсен просто кивает с улыбкой, и Джаред расцветает в ответ, больше не пытаясь скрыть сверкающее в глазах удовольствие.  
– О-о! Мороженое! – вдруг возбужденно вскрикивает Джаред, замирая на месте и показывая пальцем на маленький ларек в паре метров от них. А затем хватает Дженсена за руку и начинает быстро вышагивать, таща его за собой. – Пожалуйста, пусть у них будет мягкое! Пусть будет мягкое(5)! – бормочет Джаред себе под нос. Остановившись за маленькой девочкой и ее мамой, он быстро пробегается взглядом по меню в виде гигантского рожка.  
– У них есть…  
– МЯГКОЕ! О-о! "Каменистая дорога"… О-о! Кофейное… М-м-м, "банановый сплит"!   
Дженсен усмехается и качает головой. Джаред смотрит с глупой улыбкой и разводит руками:  
– Люблю мороженое.  
– Почему-то… я догадался, – улыбается Дженсен. Сбоку тепло, там, где прижимается Джаред. Дженсен опускает глаза... и тихонько кашляет в кулак, снова поднимая взгляд на друга, который все еще внимательно сканирует меню с убийственно серьезной сосредоточенностью на лице.  
– Дж… Джаред, – начинает бормотать Дженсен. Джаред резко вздергивает палец, неразборчиво двигая губами, и поворачивается к Дженсену. Тот открывает рот, продолжить, но тут Джаред отвлекается на что-то у Дженсена за спиной, а затем быстро опускает голову и наклоняется вплотную.  
– Ч… чего? – теряется Дженсен.  
– Там девчонки эти, – тихо роняет Джаред вместо объяснения, и Дженсен озадаченно сводит брови, рискуя кинуть быстрый взгляд через плечо. Две девочки-подростка стоят вплотную друг к дружке и смотрят на них. Увидев, что их засекли, обе хихикают и быстренько отворачиваются.  
– Ну они… хихикают там чего-то… а я вообще не умею различать это их девчачье хихиканье. Это сейчас, типа… "обоземой они такие миленькие" хихиканье или… "у него что-то на морде" хихиканье?   
Дженсен опять пытается открыть рот...   
– У меня что-то на лице? Я что, выгляжу нелепо, а ты даже ничего не сказал? Ты вроде слишком нелепо не выглядишь… значит _я_ наверное выгляжу нелепо. Ты почему мне не сказал? – перебивает Джаред паническим шепотом.  
– Джаред, – обреченно вздыхает Дженсен.  
– Что?  
– Я думаю, это может быть "разве они не миленькая парочка" хихиканье.  
– Мы? – недоуменно переспрашивает Джаред.  
– Да.  
– С чего вдруг? – Джаред снова быстро выглядывает из-за Дженсена и озадаченно таращится на девчонок.  
– Ну может с того, что ты так и не отпустил мою руку, – флегматично отзывается Дженсен. И Джаред опускает взгляд туда, где они стоят, плотно прижавшись друг к другу: руки соприкасаются, пальцы переплетены.  
– О, – на мгновение у него на лице появляется какое-то задумчивое выражение, а затем Джаред осторожно выпускает плененную ладонь. – Наверное, привычка от Сэнди…   
Дженсен обращает внимание на легкий румянец у Джареда на щеках, на смягчившийся, слегка грустный голос и вспоминает оставшуюся в Техасе Дэннил. Вряд ли он смог бы когда-либо перепутать руки Джареда – его такие большие, загрубевшие ладони – с её. Дженсен переводит взгляд на собственные пальцы – мозолистые от игры на гитаре, с обкусанными ногтями... проводит мизинцем Джареду по кисти и вспыхивает, когда тот это замечает.   
– Пошли, сладкий, наша очередь, – слегка дрожащим голосом шутит Дженсен и подталкивает Джареда к окошку.  
В итоге Джаред получает мягкое мороженое с добавкой в виде жевательных мишек. И съедает половину "каменистой дороги" Дженсена.

 

(1) Персонаж небольшого комикса в журнале "Hustler" ("Хастлер"), извращенец, сексуально домогающийся женщин, молоденьких девочек, а затем и мальчиков, компрометирующий их.  
(2) Герои ситкома 1957 года "Предоставьте это Биверу".  
(3) Подстрочник названия этого фика: "Просто соскользни по моему шесту к огню в моих штанах".  
(4) Правильной является стойка, при которой левая нога находится впереди. Если впереди правая нога, то говорят "goofy footed" или "дурацкая стойка".  
(5) Soft serve, rocky road, coffee, banana split – виды мороженного.

 

**Глава 4.**

Уже пару недель Джаред не видит Дженсена, кроме как в кафетерии. Расписание у них совершенно сумбурное, да еще и по времени почти всегда совпадает. Так что Джаред каждый день пишет ему SMS... совершенно ни о чем. Отправляя вторую часть своего очередного шедевра: "Почему кошки царят, а собаки слюнят – образно выражаясь?"(1), Джаред отстранённо размышляет, не раздражает ли друга эта придурь? И только получив в ответ дженсеновское: "…", задумывается, может, писать подобное на вопрос: "Чего нового?" – все-таки было не очень уместно?  
 _Джаред: "Ем пирог. Жизнь прекрасна :D А ты?"  
Дженсен: "Пирог? А какой? Я в классе".  
Джаред: "Без понятия… фруктовый?"  
Дженсен: "…ну какой он на вкус?"  
Джаред: "Восхитительный".  
Дженсен: " :( "  
Джаред: "Надо бы им сделать смайлики с обнимашками для твоего телефона"._  
Джаред нажимает "отправить", расплывается в широченной улыбке и пихает свой телефон Чаду.  
– Сфоткай меня! – требует он у друга и обнимает руками воздух перед собой. Чад таращится в ответ пустым взглядом. Джаред надувает губы. Чад закатывает глаза и делает снимок. Джаред довольно осклабливается и отсылает фотку с сообщением: "Лучше?"  
 _Дженсен: "Как в теплом одеялке(2)… спасибо. И принеси мне пирог!!!"_

~

Что он и делает.  
Когда Дженсен выходит из класса, засовывая кипу бумажек в перекинутый через плечо мессенджер, то приветливо кивает и разворачивается уйти, но тут до него доходит, и он резко оглядывается, в замешательстве уставившись на Джареда.   
– Ты что тут делаешь? На занятие? – Дженсен неуверенно, позволяя другим проплывать мимо, замирает, словно сомневается, на самом ли деле Джаред сейчас здесь? И Джаред подступает ближе, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
– У меня пирог есть! – счастливо кивает он и протягивает крепко зажатую в пальцах коробку.  
– Правда?.. – неверяще переспрашивает Дженсен, бережно принимая подарок. И Джаред весело улыбается, видя подобную настороженность. Словно Дженсен опасается, что коробка вот-вот взорвется, или если он откроет ее, то получит пирогом прямо в нос.   
Когда тот все же слегка приподнимает крышку, ничего, как ни странно, не происходит.  
– Ух ты! – слабо смеется Дженсен, дыхание перехватывает. – Ты не… В смысле… Я же пошутил просто, – и розовеет, мягко улыбаясь и пытаясь спрятать лицо.  
– Бли-и-ин! Ты такой милый становишься, когда краснеешь. Вот только веснушки скрываются… а мне, типа, нравятся твои веснушки, – расцветает в улыбке Джаред… и добавляет: – Только не говори никому, что я это сказал.   
Дженсен вспыхивает еще ярче, жар плавно перебирается на уши.  
– И вовсе не краснею, – насупливается Дженсен и отворачивается, сердито вышагивая по коридору. – И веснушек у меня нет, – бурчит он себе под нос, на что Джаред только весело хохочет и припускает следом.  
– Что будешь делать сейчас? – интересуется Джаред, поравнявшись с Дженсеном.  
– В ближайшие пару минут – лопать пирог, а кроме этого… ну вроде больше ничего такого. Занятия только в два начнутся. А ты?  
– У меня в полтретьего занятия... Хочешь погулять? – Джаред искренне надеется, что нетерпение в его голосе все же не настолько очевидно.  
Дженсен поднимает голову и пронзительно смотрит пару мгновений, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза.  
– Да… Да, конечно, – в итоге легонько кивает он и вскидывает руку в общеизвестном жесте – "веди".

~

Уминающий пирог Дженсен, как позднее обнаруживает Джаред, издает какие-то просто порнографические звуки. Он заверяет себя, что только из-за очень долгого отсутствия всяческой личной жизни, эти маленькие счастливые постанывания заставляют дернуться в штанах член и ускориться сердцебиение, разгоняя жар по всему телу. Дженсен, целиком и полностью поглощенный десертом, вроде бы ничего такого не замечает.   
Они сидят рядышком на каменном ограждении возле главного научного корпуса. Дженсен еще разок удовлетворенно вздыхает и облизывает вилку. Джаред улыбается, ласково похлопывая его по плечу.   
– Просто оргазмично, чувак, – отзывается Дженсен, приподнимая в ухмылке уголок губ. Джаред отнимает руку и строит рожицу:  
– Путь к сердцу мужчины...  
Дженсен серьезно кивает, соглашаясь.  
– Какие у тебя планы на вечер? – спрашивает Джаред.  
– Эм… домашка? Надо доклад, по идее, писать. А что? – отзывается Дженсен, поддевая вилкой последний кусочек и воодушевленно отправляя его в рот.  
– Как насчет потусоваться? – Джаред подбирает опустевшую коробку и выбрасывает в стоящую рядом урну. Дженсен неопределенно пожимает плечами и начинает слизывать капельки фруктовой начинки с пальцев и вокруг губ. Джаред пару раз заторможено моргает, отслеживая движение, и быстренько отворачивается.   
– Э-э, – раздумывает Дженсен, вытирая ладонь о поношенные джинсы. Джаред подбадривающе кивает, лыбясь во весь рот, и Дженсен просто смеется, разводя руками:  
– Да. Хорошо. Конечно… Почему бы и нет?   
Джаред снова широко и по-настоящему счастливо улыбается и облапивает Дженсена в мощном медвежьем объятии. Тот никак не сопротивляется, лишь вздыхает тяжко, но звучит это как-то не очень убедительно.  
– Ладно, пошли, прогуляемся, что ли? Посжигаем все те калории, что ты в меня запихал.  
– О-о да-а-а, _столько_ сил пришлось приложить, чтоб тебя заставить.  
Дженсен шутливо наподдает Джареду коленом под зад. Тот же только ухает и оглядывается с кокетливой ухмылочкой, озадаченно задумавшись, что бы это значило, когда Дженсен краснеет в ответ.

~

– Это из той же оперы "я точно знаю, что делаю" как и с сёрфингом? – язвит Дженсен позже тем вечером. Уже почти сумерки, небо дымчато-синее с золотом, а сверкающий улыбкой Джаред держит в руках длинную доску.  
– Нет, я действительно знаю, как кататься на скейтборде.  
Дженсен лишь скептически поглядывает.  
– Ну порадуй меня, я ведь тебе ужин купил, – лыбится на это Джаред и устанавливает доску перед собой на асфальт.  
– Мы ж за бургерами ходили, – отзывается Дженсен, когда Джаред ступает на скейт.  
– Ну пра-астите, принцесса, – дразнится Джаред и отталкивается правой ногой, начиная движение. Дженсен чуть зажмуривается, не желая узреть неизбежное, но тут Джаред грациозно разворачивается и подкатывается вплотную.   
– Говорил же, – улыбается он довольно.  
– Почему тогда ты просто _это_ не продемонстрировал вместо серфинга?  
– А ты не говорил, что хотел бы заняться _этим_ , – Джаред наворачивает вокруг Дженсена головокружительные круги. – Кроме та-аво… отличное оправдание было, чтоб увидеть тебя полуголым.  
Дженсен возмущенно вскрикивает, а Джаред только радостно скалится, _подмигивает_ и ускоряется через двор. Дженсен тянется следом, приказывая себе не краснеть, потому что… _глупо_. Наконец он догоняет Джареда, который изящно соскакивает с доски… с совершенно невозможной по человеческим меркам грацией для такого здоровенного парня.   
– Твоя очередь.  
– Иди в задницу, – бросает Дженсен. Джаред откидывает голову и хохочет.  
– Ну дава-ай.  
– Нет уж. Я дорожу своей жизнью, благодарю.  
– Ути господи. Да не дам я тебе навернуться, обещаю.  
Дженсен энергично мотает головой и бурчит что-то в сторону Джареда. Тот ставит одну ногу на скейт и делает шаг. Дженсен пятится назад. Джаред хватает его за сложенные на груди руки. Дженсен снова мотает головой, и Джаред горестно надувается.  
– Ладно, хорошо, но… просто… не надо… – тяжко вздыхает Дженсен, умудряясь выглядеть при этом как-то величественно и смущенно одновременно. Джаред расцветает в предвкушающей вдохновленной улыбке и кивает:  
– Я не позволю тебе наворотить глупостей.  
– Угу, потому что это твоя привилегия.  
Джаред снова энергично кивает и подтягивает неохотно шаркающего ногами Дженсена к скейту.  
– И что делать?  
– Поставь на него левую ступню вот так, – Джаред наклоняется, хватает Дженсена за ногу и ставит ее на скейт. – Теперь используй вторую ногу, чтобы оттолкнуться и потом просто… ну знаешь, поднимай ее.  
– Дурость какая-то, – ворчит Дженсен – одной ногой на доске, другой прочно стоя на земле.  
– Ты ж еще даже не катишься никуда.  
– Я просто знаю, что дурость. И пробовать не нужно, – дуется Дженсен, и Джаред улыбается во весь рот.  
– Ты знаешь, я раньше то же самое про брокколи говорил, но в итоге, как ни удивительно, мне даже реально понравилось, – шутит Джаред. Дженсен его игнорирует и бормочет под нос.  
– Вот и смерть пришла, – а затем поднимает правую ногу, пошатывается на месте пару секунд и падает обратно на землю.   
– За что ты так хочешь меня убить? – серьезно вопрошает Дженсен.  
– Иди сюда, дурень, – усмехается в ответ Джаред, хватает Дженсена за руку и закидывает ее себе на шею. Дженсен вспыхивает и нахохливается. – Теперь точно не упадешь.  
– Чувствую себя по-дурацки, – вздыхает Дженсен. Джаред фыркает, опуская вторую руку Дженсену на пояс:  
– Ну ты и выглядишь по-дурацки.  
Дженсен выпячивает нижнюю губу, и Джаред моментально прикипает к ней взглядом и… " _Ого, какие у него губы чувственные. Господи, он наверное так классно выглядит, когда целуется… да и вообще, поди, целуется классно…_ " Рука Джареда резко вздрагивает у Дженсена на талии, пальцы нервно сжимаются.  
– Ты в порядке? – мгновенно реагирует Дженсен и, протягивая скользящим по груди движением руку, сжимает плечо. На что Джаред лишь широко лыбится, в отчаянной попытке скрыть, насколько же жгуче он краснеет.  
– Залазь на доску, – мягко командует он. Дженсен все еще обеспокоенно смотрит, но подчиняется, поднимая ногу на скейт и наваливаясь всем весом на Джареда. Тот надежно прижимает его за бок, а Дженсен вцепляется ему в футболку. Рассмеявшись, Джаред срывается в бег.  
– Мать! Предупреждать же надо! С простой ходьбой проблемы, что ли? – орет Дженсен, опасно раскачиваясь.  
– Ёлки, встань прямо! Все нормально будет! – ржет Джаред. Дженсен честно пробует распрямить колени, что выливается в очередное нервное вихляние. Он все еще намертво цепляется за Джареда – глазищи такие огромные и испуганные. И Джаред хохочет вовсю, но чуть притормаживает, поскольку мелькает ироничная мыслишка, как бы не пришлось потом кой-кому штаны менять.  
Наконец Дженсену удается выпрямиться. И когда он улыбается – глаза светятся гордостью и решимостью – чуть ослабляя хватку у Джареда на плече, тот берет и полностью отстраняется.  
Дженсен тут же громко вскрикивает и рывком кидается за ним, смещая свой баланс и непроизвольно разворачивая доску. Снова вцепившись пальцами в Джареда, который в ответ уже чуть ли не всхрюкивает – так сильно он смеется, Дженсен поворачивается еще больше, пока уже обеими руками не стискивает друга за шею в удушающей хватке. Когда парни вплотную – грудь в грудь – прижимаются друг к другу, Дженсен перестает пытаться контролировать скейт, и он катится и катится дальше, утягивая его ноги за собой, пока Дженсен не обвисает мертвым грузом у Джареда на руках. Тот обхватывает его за талию, и они дружно валятся на асфальт.   
Джаред ухахатывается, рухнув сверху тяжелым весом и усевшись Дженсену на живот, длинными ногами по обе стороны от подрагивающей тушки.  
– Срань господня, – тяжело дышит Дженсен, распластавшись по земле – руки в стороны.  
– Боже, ты так сильно сосешь во всем этом, – покатывается Джаред.  
– Слезь с меня тыщакилограммовый мальчик-горилла, – Дженсен изображает удушье, и Джаред обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
– Придурок, – он сваливается с Дженсена и вытягивается рядышком.  
– Сам придурок, – ворчит Дженсен. – Больше ни-ког-да.   
– Неужто не весело было? Так это мы только начали! – Джаред игриво пихает Дженсена плечом.  
– Сдохни.  
– Скучать будешь, – смеется Джаред.  
– Мы не так давно знакомы, – замечает Дженсен.  
– Все равно будешь, – уверенно заверяет Джаред.  
– Угу, – Дженсен вздыхает и расслабляется, умиротворенно улыбаясь. Джаред расцветает в широченной ухмылке и поднимает взгляд в небо. Ранние звезды сверкают вдоль пыльно-голубого полотна, солнце медленно прячется за горизонт.  
– Эй, Джаред… – мягко начинает Дженсен, размеренно выдыхая.  
– Эй, Дженсен… – отзывается Джаред, легонько поворачивая голову.  
– Ч-что случилось у вас с Сэнди?   
Совершенно неожиданный вопрос. Джаред быстро облизывает губы и пожимает плечами.  
– А к чему это? – переспрашивает он с любопытством.  
– Ну не знаю… просто вы остались друзьями.  
– Я изменил ей с ее сестрой, – приглушенным, серьезным голосом начинает вещать Джаред. Дженсен роняет челюсть. Джаред едва сдерживается, чтоб не расхохотаться, но все же берет себя в руки и продолжает: – Угу… думали залёт.  
– Что?! – неверяще ловит ртом воздух Дженсен.  
– А затем я еще случайно переехал их собаку, – с самой невозмутимой рожей кивает Джаред. Дженсен недовольно хмурится и бьет его кулаком в плечо, сильно. Джаред взвизгивает и начинает отпихиваться.   
– Засранец, я же серьезно!  
Джаред смеется, потирая пострадавшую руку, а затем затихает на пару мгновений.   
– Просто разлюбили, – наконец буднично произносит он, роняя руку себе на живот. Дженсен молчит.  
– Кто?  
– Оба, наверное. Из нас получились неплохие друзья.  
Дженсен кивает:  
– Я расстался со своей девушкой до того как переехать сюда. Скучаю иногда.  
– А я скучаю по сексу.  
– Джаред, – вздыхает Дженсен.  
– А ты – нет? – недоверчиво удивляется Джаред.  
– А кто сказал, что у меня не бывает секса?   
– Ты что ли парень типа "трахнул и до свидания"? – зубоскалит Джаред и улыбается еще шире, когда даже в исчезающем свете удается разглядеть румянец у Дженсена на щеках.  
– Угу, ладно… я тоже скучаю по сексу, – сдается Дженсен. – Но в любом случае, не то чтобы у меня сейчас хватало времени еще хоть на что-то, кроме как поесть и поспать.   
– Секс намного важнее всего этого, – мудро кивает Джаред.  
– Правая рука, – ухмыляется Дженсен.  
– Фу, Дженс, – хихикает Джаред.  
– Скромница.  
– Потаскушка.  
– Если сам с собой, то не считается, – замечает веселящийся Дженсен.  
– Не-а, считается. И лишний раз доказывает, что ты просто сосешь с вывертом.  
– Буквально?  
– Чувак!  
– Эй, я бы попробовал, если б согнуться смог…  
– Извращенец.  
– А ты бы не стал?  
– Ну-у… угу.  
Джаред чуть приподнимается и откидывается на локти:  
– Хочешь мою комнату посмотреть?  
Дженсен вспыхивает и чуть пожимает плечами.  
– Это типа съем был тока что? – подкалывает он, садясь, и Джаред шкодливо улыбается.  
– О-о… Если бы это был съем… ты бы понял, – серьезно кивает он. И Дженсен разворачивается в замешательстве с беззвучным: "Чего?!", уставившись на поднимающегося на ноги Джареда, который затем с готовностью протягивает ему руку. Дженсен благодарно принимает помощь, и Джаред подтягивает его на ноги.  
– Ты что, качался? – паясничает Дженсен с кокетливой ухмылочкой и обхватывает Джареда за бицепс, сжимая. Тот в ответ двигает бровками:  
– А ты объедался?   
Дженсен с силой бьет его в плечо. 

~

– Ма-терь. Божья. Вах. Да я б крышей двинулся, а потом бы, поди, еще и до тяжких телесных дошло… себе и другим, – первое, что заявляет Дженсен, ступив к Джареду в комнату.   
– Подумаешь, небольшой беспорядок!  
– У вас тут пол хоть есть? – серьезно спрашивает Дженсен.  
– Ого, вы посмотрите неженка какая. Тут он где-та, – усмехается Джаред, отпихивая ногой кучку каких-то тряпок, и отворачивается, пытаясь разгрести постель – вероятно, чтобы Дженсену было куда сесть. Дженсен поднимает первую попавшуюся футболку и начинает аккуратно ее сворачивать.   
– Ты что творишь? – начинает веселиться Джаред.  
– Убираюсь.  
– Мне нравится, как есть, – Джаред отнимает у Дженсена майку и швыряет ее обратно на пол.  
– Да никому бы такое и в страшном сне не понравилось, – уверенно кивает Дженсен и снова подцепляет футболку кончиками пальцев.  
Джаред выдыхает, сдаваясь:  
– Хочешь фильм посмотреть?   
– Ага, конечно, – рассеянно соглашается Дженсен, принимаясь за пару поношенных джинсов.  
– Какой?   
– "Барни"(3).  
– "Б-барни"? – вскидывает голову Джаред, вылупившись на Дженсена.  
– Уборку… уборку… устроим на всю страну… – напевает Дженсен. Джаред вздергивает бровь. Дженсен серьезно старается не расплыться в широкой усмешке... но терпит полное фиаско. – Уборку, уборку разделим мы поровну!  
– Ну и кто дурень после этого?   
Дженсен смеется, и Джаред шлепается рядом с ним на пол, помочь.  
– У тебя слишком длинные ноги, – выдыхает сражающийся с джинсами Дженсен, сидя по-турецки на полу, и тут же дико краснеет, видя лукавое выражение морды напротив.  
– Я имел в виду, что ты типа… большой… ну знаешь… в штанах, – Дженсен закрывает глаза и обреченно вздыхает. Джаред расцветает в улыбке.  
– Ты такой чудный, когда пытаешься крутизну и невозмутимость изображать, – поддразнивает он, и Дженсен с яростью понимает, что каким-то невероятным образом краснеет еще сильнее, особенно после взгляда на Джареда – с этими его ровными, белыми зубами, бездонными ореховыми глазами и просто охренительными ямочками. Дженсен вспыхивает – _снова_! – и: " _Алё?! Мозг, это Дженсен. Пожалуйста, ответь!_ "  
– Ну бли-и-ин, скучно так. Давай лучше фильм посмотрим?  
И Дженсен с готовностью соглашается.

~

– Как думаешь, кто горячее… Анджелина Джоли или… Джессика Альба? – спрашивает Джаред минут через пятнадцать просмотра "Хакеров".  
– Малолетка Анджелина, – отзывается Дженсен, _мгновенно_. Джаред сверкает зубами в усмешке.  
– Как-то чуток _категорично_ прозвучало, – подкалывает он. Дженсен разводит руками с улыбкой. – Твизлеров? – протягивает Джаред упаковку красных сластей.  
– Какой лексикон, надо же.  
Джаред фыркает:  
– Ну не тормоз, ага…  
– Это еще доказать надо, – дразнится Дженсен, и Джаред заряжает ему в лоб кусочком конфеты.  
– Моя знать большой слова.  
Дженсен весело оскаливается и игриво толкает Джареда плечом. Тот с усмешкой запихивает в рот очередную порцию сладкого.  
– Шикарно.  
Джаред прикрывает глаза и расплывается в улыбке от уха до уха.  
– Тебе говорили, что из тебя получилась бы просто отличная трехлетка? Не хочешь рассмотреть как профессию?  
– Говорили. Когда мне было три, брат пытался заставить меня сигануть на тарзанке из домика на дереве.  
– И ты послушался, да? Это бы тогда _столько_ всего объяснило, – потешается Дженсен.  
– Засранец ты.  
Дженсен довольно усмехается и цапает упаковку себе.  
– Мой брат пытался меня утопить, – невозмутимо выдает он.  
– Вот это мысль, я понимаю!  
– Какой ты… э-э, – пытается подыскать слово Дженсен, – нехороший… человек, – заканчивает он наконец, и Джаред заливается смехом:  
– Поделиться, что ли, с тобой моими большими словесами?  
– Аха, это какими например?  
– Э-э… Мегаломаньяк!  
– То есть, ты? – спрашивает Дженсен, и когда Джаред с энтузиазмом кивает, ехидно выгибает бровь.  
– М-да… Ладно, не знаю я чего оно значит.

~

– Что ты делаешь? – приглушенно раздается любопытный голос Джареда откуда-то над Дженсеном… который растянулся сейчас на животе у Джареда на постели – верхней частью туловища свисая вниз и головой упираясь в пол, неудобно втиснувшись между стеной и кроватью.  
– Эмэндэмку уронил… – отзывается Дженсен, а затем разжимает хватку на опорной раме, чтобы подтянуть к себе помятое нечто. – Но сейчас… кажется, я смотрю на фотографии тебя в полуголом виде… – с легким удивлением в голосе заканчивает он.   
Он успевает услышать пронзительный вопль и высокое: "Что?!", и тут же что-то громадное неуклюже грохается на кровать. Настает очередь Дженсена вопить благим матом. Матрас спружинивает, и Дженсена бесцеремонно подкидывает – ноги выше головы – и обрушивает скрученным кренделем на пол.   
– Чёрт, Дженсен! – вскрикивает Джаред и начинает тянуть друга за ногу – тот болезненно стонет. Тогда Джаред отталкивает кровать от стены, позволяя наконец Дженсену – рот разинут, глаза на пол лица – распутаться.  
– Чувак, ты в порядке? – нервно мельтешит Джаред.  
– Просто в шоколаде, – кряхтит в ответ Дженсен. Джаред помогает ему подняться, осторожно обтряхивая, а затем гладит пальцами по щеке, пытаясь, как предполагает Дженсен, таким джаредовым способом извиниться и утешить, но получается скорей раздражающе и как-то даже жутко, так что Дженсен с силой отпихивает руку и сердито нахохливается:  
– Придурок.  
– Я не… ты удивил… не думал… Какого черта ты там нес вообще? – выдыхает наконец Джаред, и Дженсен опускает взгляд на зажатую в пальцах бумагу – календарь. Дженсен переворачивает страницу, и Джаред комично распахивает глаза, ярко вспыхивает и делает быстрый рывок, в попытке его выхватить. Заинтригованный, Дженсен резко сутулится, прижимая находку к груди, и отворачивается от загребущих лапищ.  
– Отдай! Пожалуйста, Дженсен, не смотри! – начинает вопить Джаред. " _Глупо_ ", – думает только еще больше поощренный этим Дженсен, и запрыгивает на кровать, всячески отпинываясь.   
– Что это? – весело требует Дженсен, поворачивая обложкой кверху, и громко фыркает: – "Пожарные и спасатели XXX!"  
Джаред стонет в голос и прекращает борьбу. А затем валится на кровать, распластавшись на спине, и с глуповатой улыбкой смотрит снизу вверх на Дженсена. Тот, довольно хехекнув, падает рядом и открывает издание.   
– Ты когда, блин, это сделал? – громко радуется Дженсен.  
– Где-то год назад.  
– А _зачем_ , блин, ты это сделал? – скалится Дженсен, переворачивая на "Январь".  
– Эм, – и Джаред теперь тоже лыбится вовсю, разве что только немного застенчиво. – Ну мы с друзьями… это подарок был для одной девочки.  
– Для девочки, м-м? – тянет Дженсен и смеется, разглядывая "Февраль": Джаред в полном обмундировании и с медиком, перекинутым через плечо в пожарной хватке. – Секси.  
– А то, – усмехается Джаред.  
– Ну и кто эта счастливица? Сэнди?  
– Эм… нет. Я тогда помогал в больнице… в м-м… онкологическом отделении.  
Дженсен вскидывает внимательный взгляд, расслышав легкую грусть в голосе друга.  
– Черт. Я э-э… – он отчаянно пытается подобрать слова, как-то утешить, но Джаред лишь чуть пожимает плечами и садится.  
– В общем, эта девочка – четырнадцать ей было – Эмили. Ее мама рассказывала, что раньше малышка была очень стеснительной. Но когда ей диагностировали лейкемию, то как будто вся ее личность развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Всегда такая шумная, непоседливая… ну когда могла… Я, бывало, зайду к ней поболтать на пару минут, а ухожу через час, даже не заметив…  
– На одного моего знакомого похоже, – ласково произносит Дженсен, и Джаред счастливо улыбается, бездумно играя с краешком календаря.  
– Она постоянно кокетничала со мной и с эм… – Джаред быстро пролистывает календарь и показывает на одного медика – короткостриженого шатена. – Адамом. Глупости всякие в основном, для нее явно все это было не всерьёз, никаких там иллюзий надуманных и прочее. Она просто была… очень милой, знаешь? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен понимающе кивает. – Доктора давали ей шесть месяцев. И мы хотели сделать что-то действительно особенное на ее пятнадцатилетие, ведь не было гарантии, что и следующий день рождения наступит. Гейб тогда в шутку сболтнул, что нам стоило бы подарить ей ночь "невзрослых страстей" и как бы странно _это_ тогда ни прозвучало, вот во что всё в итоге вылилось.  
– Ты подарил четырнадцатилетке "грязный" календарь, Падалеки, – поддразнивает Дженсен, и Джаред весело фыркает:  
– Да ее мама еще большим, чем мы, энтузиазмом загорелась, это я тебе точно могу сказать.  
– Аха, даже не сомневаюсь, – усмехается Дженсен.  
– Эй! Я не виноват, что все хотят кусочек вот этого, – поигрывает мускулами Джаред. – У меня нет кнопки "выключить".  
– К сожалению кнопки "заткнуть" у тебя тоже нет, – отзывается Дженсен с шутливой серьезностью, и Джаред шлепает его по голове календарем и соскакивает с кровати. Дженсен подбирает брошенный журнал и начинает внимательно его пролистывать.  
– Зато тут секси и не пахнет, – смеясь, заявляет чуть погодя Дженсен, добравшись до "Мая": Джаред в белой алкоголичке – грязной и потрепанной по краям, штаны болтаются, на ногах грязные черные бутсы. Одна рука вытянута в сторону, другая прикрывает открытый широким "О" рот, глаза выпучены в наигранном смущенном удивлении, бедра выпячены. И Дженсен расплывается в улыбке, подняв взгляд на реального Джареда. – Крошка "пинап"(4) из тебя просто никакая.  
– Мамочка говорит, что я в душ _е_ особенный, – заявляет Джаред, и Дженсен усмехается, закатывая глаза. Джаред хватает позабытые Дженсеном эмэндэмс и начинает сортировать их по цвету. Он так увлекается, что пропускает раздавшийся рядом резкий вдох, когда Дженсен переворачивают очередную страницу и упирается взглядом в "Июль". Дженсен быстро кидает в сторону друга вороватый взгляд, чувствуя, как медленно начинает расползаться по щекам жар неловкости за свою такую резкую реакцию. Тот продолжает раскладывать конфеты в радужном порядке.  
"Июльский" Джаред босой и с обнаженным торсом. Тяжелый низ желтой униформы болтается на бедрах, открывая небольшую полоску темно-синих боксеров и позволяя разглядеть сформированную между тазовыми косточками четкую "V". Ноги свободно расставлены в чувственной позе, создавая иллюзию, что еле держащаяся сейчас на них форма может в любой момент просто сползти и совсем свалиться.   
Дженсен вспыхивает, внезапно четко осознавая, что _он_ сейчас как раз и попался на совершенно очевидную уловку фотографа – поддразнивающее соблазнение. Этот Джаред совсем не бестолковый или _дурной_ , каким Дженсен уже привык его видеть. Он не улыбается, пристально глядя в объектив фотокамеры, и глаза не сверкают, наоборот: взгляд темный, подернутый дымкой желания. Волосы кажутся влажными, чуть волнистые пряди обрамляют лицо, шею, спадают на глаза. Рот приоткрыт, губы чуть покраснели и припухли, словно он…  
– И на что это ты там так таращишься? – весело подкалывает Джаред, очевидно все же заметив реакцию Дженсена. Дженсен же только молча дымится. – На Мэдисон, что ли? Мы решили одну девчонку включить, на всякий пожарный. Ты... о... – Джаред резко замолкает, когда наклонившись, внезапно понимает, на что Дженсен действительно смотрит. Дженсен продолжает молчать. Джаред садится рядом и подтягивает календарь ближе к себе.   
– Угу, – слегка задушено выдыхает он, так и не решив, что сказать.   
Дженсен пожимает плечами и пытается ухмыльнуться, но получается только как-то неровно и сконфуженно.  
Джаред резко захлопывает календарь, умудрившись выдать солнечную и дружелюбную лыбу, и пихает журнал обратно Дженсену в руки, поддразнивая его с мягкой улыбкой:  
– Оставь себе. Компромат.  
– Да ну! З-зачем оно мне? – решительно отказывается Дженсен, и Джаред разводит руками.  
Дженсен и сам не осознает, что спрятано у него в кармане, пока пару часов спустя не оказывается уже на полпути к своей квартире.

 

(1) Фразу "why cats rule and dogs drool", как и ее обратный эквивалент, можно частенько услышать от любителей кошек или собак. Используется также как [слоган](http://rlv.zcache.com/scruffy_cats_rule_dogs_drool_s_m_l_xl_1x_2x_3x_tshirt-p235397812774537626q6wh_400.jpg).  
(2) Warm fuzzies ("теплые пушистики") – приятное чувство, тепло в животе, сладкие мурашки и т.д.  
(3) Обучающее музыкальное телешоу для дошкольников про динозаврика Барни. Далее Дженсен напевает "Clean up" – "Уборка".  
(4) [Пинап](http://pics.livejournal.com/vanilla_day/pic/000fak4q). 

 

**Глава 5.**

– _Я тебе подарю все деревья в лесу_! – дерет глотку Дженсен – голос охрип, язык заплетается. Споткнувшись, он наваливается на Джареда, который хихикает и вцепляется в него ослабевшими руками, пытаясь удержать их обоих на ногах.   
– _И всю воду в морях-океа-а-ана-а-ах_! – продолжает надрываться Дженсен и, запнувшись об камень, тянет Джареда вниз.   
– _Ты такой идиот_ , – веселится Джаред, вздергивая друга повыше, когда их обоих начинает синхронно заносить влево.  
– _Для тебя_ (1)! – лыбится Дженсен. Глазищи сверкают в оранжевом свете уличных ламп. Джаред чуть изгибает губы в мягкой усмешке и слюняво чмокает Дженсена в лоб. Тот пьяно хихикает.  
– Ты как щеночек! Большой такой, здоровенный щеночек! Н'тока пахнешь получше… в основном, – заявляет ему Дженсен.   
– Это типа щас комплимент был или оскорбент?   
– Аскарбин? – озадаченно переспрашивает Дженсен.  
– Чёт плохое короче, – пытается объяснить Джаред, напрочь забыв, о чем вообще говорил. Дженсен на пару долгих мгновений просто подвисает:  
– Мы о чем вообще?  
– О сухом корме? – неуверенно спрашивает Джаред, домучивая уставший мозг.  
– Я как-то съел чашку. Потом тошнило.  
– Нафиг? – смеется Джаред, усиливая хватку на талии Дженсена.  
– Джош! Мой брат, – важно кивает Дженсен.  
– Какой прекрасный индивидуум по описанию.  
Дженсен снова серьезно кивает и, отцепившись от Джареда, вваливается в здание:  
– Я та-а-ак рад, что лифт наконец починили.  
– Да, ты б, по ходу, откинулся, пытаясь вскарабкаться наверх.  
– Не, я б послал все нахрен и заснул прямо тут.  
– И какой-нить бомж на тебя б помочился.  
– Бомж?  
– Ну ладно. Не бомж – я! – громко фыркает Джаред, срываясь в смешки. Дженсен широко лыбится в ответ и тянет друга к лифту.  
– Я жму кнопку, – серьезнейшим тоном объявляет Джаред, когда открывается дверь, на что Дженсен тут же резко отпихивает его с дороги и бросается к цифре "3". Джаред спотыкается, возмущенно задохнувшись, и прыгает на Дженсена со спины, цепляясь руками за лоб.  
– Гха! – вскрикивает тот, продолжая тянуть руки, болезненно откинув голову.  
– Засранец! – ругается Джаред. Дженсен теряет баланс, заваливаясь на спину, и врезается в Джареда, обрушивая их обоих на пол. И тут двери лифта наконец захлопываются, а на нужную кнопку нажимает кто-то другой. Парни – слишком пьяные чтобы смущаться – задирают головы с легкой досадой на то, что кто-то еще умудрился так их обставить.  
– Это Крис!!! – радостно вопит Дженсен и вытягивает руки в сторону нежно созерцающего получившуюся кучу-малу Кейна.  
– Как оно, Падалеки, Эклз? – кивает Крис и протягивает ладонь с намерением помочь другу подняться. Но тут Джаред резко обхватывает Дженсена всеми конечностями и дергает обратно к себе, накрепко прижимая к груди:  
– Мой Дженсен.  
Дженсен хихикает, размахивая все еще задранными вверх руками, а затем протягивает левую назад и поглаживает Джареда по затылку.  
– Мне надо по маленькому.

~

– Хэй, парни, услугу не окажете? – заговорщически подмигивает Крис, выглядывая из-за двери в квартиру Дженсена.  
– Нет, не буду с тобой лизаться! – возмущенно отказывается Джаред и, продержавшись едва ли секунду, начинает ржать.  
– Блин, засада, – отзывается Крис с серьезной миной и продолжает: – Надо за Уэсом приглядеть.  
– Зачем? – требует Дженсен в спину исчезнувшего Кейна, который через мгновение снова появляется, но уже с котенком и кормом в руках.  
– А если ему понадобятся… лабораторная? – озадачивается Джаред.  
– Уборная, – поправляет его Дженсен.  
– Ла-бо-ра-тор-ная(2), – настаивает Джаред по слогам.  
– …– сует Крис котенка Дженсену в руки.  
– Уходишь куда-то?  
– Кристен в гости собирается.  
Дженсен выгибает бровь.  
– Если я оставляю дверь в спальню открытой, он пытается присоединиться, а если закрываю, то скребется и орет под дверью.  
– Кошак у тебя фетишист, – хихикает Джаред, осторожно отбирая котенка у Дженсена.  
– Ладно. Но если он тут нагадит, я это потом к тебе в кровать подложу, – предупреждает Дженсен друга.  
– Понял, не дурак, – широко усмехается тот и, похлопав Дженсена по плечу, быстренько ретируется.   
– А кто у няс тякой пуфыстик-муфыстик?

~

– Чувак… а когда кино-то закончилось? – разлепив глаза, Джаред таращится мутным взглядом в экранную черноту. – Дже'сен?  
– М-м-м-н, – стонет Дженсен и, прижав к груди кулачки, зевает во весь рот.  
– Меня что-то лижет.  
– Эт не я, – бормочет Дженсен, свернувшись на своей стороне дивана, и Джаред опускает взгляд. Пара зеленых гляделок внимательно таращится в ответ. Распластавшийся у него по бедру Уэсли сосредоточенно вылизывает безвольную руку.  
– Скока время? – интересуется Джаред, принимая сидячее положение.  
– Время спать, – утвердительно кивает Дженсен, – отнеси меня.   
Джаред встает, вынуждая спрыгнуть котенка, который тут же быстренько перебегает по дженсеновой расслабленной тушке и укладывается у его шеи.  
– Твой максимум постельной активности за месяц? – поддразнивает Джаред, наблюдая за котенком, перебирающим лапками у Дженсена по груди.  
– Твой поцелуй в лобик был этим максимумом активности за месяц, – расплывается в легкой усмешке Дженсен. У Джареда начинает гореть лицо.   
– Фрик, – бормочет он беззлобно и тянет Дженсена за руку, поднимая на ноги, а затем начинает тащить за собой в спальню. Уэс провожает их недовольным и слегка одиноким мявком.   
Джаред сгружает Дженсена на кровать и отдергивает одеяло, намереваясь растянуться следом.  
– Эт мое место. Иди, ищи свою пещеру, Йети, – возмущается Дженсен, почти без сил подтягиваясь выше по матрасу. Джаред помогает ему стащить джинсы и укрыться:   
– Кто делится, тому не все равно(3).  
– Прекрасно. Потому что мне как раз все равно.   
– От слова "наоборот", – Джаред отшвыривает собственные штаны и залезает под одеяло.   
– Для "наоборот" слишком пьян и устал, – Дженсен перекатывается на бок, отворачиваясь от Джареда, который только громко зевает, таращится пару мгновений Дженсену в затылок и моментально вырубается. 

~ 

Дженсен просыпается в пять утра, когда небо за окном только-только начинает наливаться лазурно-голубым. Ну хорошо хоть в спальне все еще держится блаженная темнота.   
Линзы высохли и царапаются, и Дженсен жалеет на мгновение, что не додумался их вчера вытащить, но тут перед глазами вспыхивает смутное воспоминание о муках вытряхивания себя из штанов и моментально реалистично представляется, как же весело тогда могла бы закончиться попытка сунуть себе пальцы в глаза.   
Он громко зевает, задумавшись на секунду, где мог отрубиться Джаред, когда сзади вдруг с шуршанием прогибается матрас, заставив сердце чуть не выпрыгнуть из груди, и Дженсен резко вспоминает: " _Ах да. Вот где_ ". Он как раз собирается повернуться и посмотреть что к чему, но тут Джаред внезапно дергается и приваливается к нему вплотную.  
" _Ёлки!_ " – выпучивает глаза Дженсен, когда Джаред распластывается у него по спине, обхватывая лапищами, и утыкается носом в шею. " _Как-то это странно. Ага. Определенно странно. Надо бы передвинуться, ну или его спихнуть_ ".  
Джаред мягко вздыхает и начинает _тереться_ об него носом. Дженсен поделать с собой ничего не может – расплывается в широкой улыбке. " _Какой он теплый…_ " Глаза начинают слипаться, веки все тяжелеют и тяжелеют. " _Нет. Отодвинуться… Нужно отодвинуться… как уютно… приятно_ ". Дженсен роняет тяжелую голову обратно на подушку. " _Еще пару минуточек… а потом спихну… так спа-а…_ " И начинает тихонько похрапывать.   
Когда Дженсен просыпается в следующий раз, то вместо спокойного размеренного дыхания, шею уже обжигают тяжелые надрывные выдохи, а вдобавок - ощущение медленно трущегося об него Джареда.  
" _О господи!_ " – настороженно замирает Дженсен, мгновенно напрягшись всем телом. Джаред цепляется за его футболку, пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются в такт спиральным движениям бедер.   
" _Он же не… Не-е-т… Конечно нет!_ " Дыхание Джареда срывается на стоне и… " _Ёпт! Так. Это вот… это член. Джаредов член. Возле моей задницы. Джаред трахает себя об мой зад!_ " Дженсен начинает медленно отползать в сторону. " _Только не просыпайся… пожалуйста… только не просыпайся_ ".  
– Джей? – шепчет Дженсен.  
– М-м-н-н, Дже'с'н.  
" _Это ж стон был. Он только что простонал мое имя. Так он спит или как? Да как вообще, блин, можно трахать чей-то зад и дрыхнуть при этом? Вот серьезно!_ " Толчки Джареда становятся сильнее, четче, он сползает ниже, пока не упирается уже не только в задницу Дженсена, но и в его бедра. " _Почему так жарко? Сердце, успокойся! Почему у меня встает?! Никаких встаёт!!! Мне нравятся сиськи… вагины-вагины-вагины… м-м-м… вагины…_ "  
– Джа-аред!  
" _И я не простонал только что его имя... Ох чё-ё-ёрт… А вообще-то совсем даже не плохо, совсем… Ай! Так. Что это его рука делает?! И куда это она движется… о чёрт… о-о-о чёрт…_ " Джаред опускает ладонь ниже, проводит Дженсену по груди, животу, и тот отдергивается от прикосновения, чем только еще сильнее вдавливает себя в Джареда, в его двигающиеся бедра... и выгибается с тихим стоном. Плотно-плотно зажмурившись, Дженсен зарывается горящим лицом в подушку, дыхание срывается хриплыми выдохами.  
Рука Джареда плавно скользит к боксерам Дженсена, все ближе и ближе подбираясь к натянувшему ткань бугру. И Дженсен замирает неосознанно в предвкушении. " _Не делай этого… О господи, пожалуйста, давай же… Нет, не надо, нет-нет-нет… да-а… да-да_ ".  
– Да! – Дженсен резко с шипением выдыхает, когда Джаред накрывает наконец пальцами его напрягшийся член, который с готовностью дергается в ответ.  
" _Я его грохну за это… пизд… но прежде я его всего обкончаю. Да-а! Отличный план. Фу-у, нет. Мерзость, господи. Пенис. НЕТ! СИСЬКИ. ДУМАЙ О СИСЬКАХ. Сиськи-сиськи-сиськи. Джаред и его здоровенный, бля, член… СИСЬКИ!_ "  
– Н-н-н, Дженс! Черт, Дже-енс! – внезапно низко и почти болезненно стонет Джаред, бедра дергаются раз, другой и замирают, мелко подрагивая. Дженсен чувствует, как пульсирует упирающийся в него чужой член.   
" _Ему же лучше, чтоб на меня ничего не попало_ ", – отстраненно размышляет Дженсен, продолжая толкаться в прижавшую его руку. Джаред тихонько и счастливо стонет, нежно проводит носом Дженсену по шее и начинает сильнее работать рукой, растирая. Дженсен мягко постанывает в ответ... и тут ладонь Джареда замирает. " _Нет. Только не останавливайся. Бля, господи, не останавливайся!_ "  
– Джаред? – шепчет запыхавшийся Дженсен.   
В ответ раздается тихий храп.   
– Ну блин, это уже просто невежливо.

~

– Я ГРЯЗНО ПРИСТАВАЛ к Дженсену! Ты что не сечешь всю эпичную серьезность ситуации?! – истерически вопит во весь голос Джаред. Том вздергивает бровь, борясь со смешками. Лицо у Падалеки яростно пылает – то ли от смущения, то ли или из-за воплей – Том не уверен. Усмехнувшись, он качает головой и уточняет:  
– Так он спал или нет?   
– Да не знаю я! Я сам едва в сознании был! О господи! Я же клялся, что не превращаюсь в Честера Молестера! – широко распахивает полные ужаса глазищи Джаред.  
– Честера… кого? – переспрашивает Том.  
– О бо-о-оже. Убей меня. Пожалуйста. Избавь от этих мук и страданий! – драматично стонет Джаред, грохаясь к Тому на кровать.  
– Реальность вызывает Джареда.  
– В жопу твою реальность. В жопу всё. Убегу и вступлю в цирк.  
– Всегда знал, что тебя вставляет Бородатая Женщина.  
– Это что сейчас, гейская шутка была? – приподнявшись, серьезно вопрошает Джаред, с отчаянием уставившись на друга. Том снова качает головой и расплывается в усмешке.  
– Ты больше о дружбе беспокоишься или о том, что тебе возможно нравятся чужие члены? – интересуется Том, и Джаред морщится в отвращении.  
– Да я просто люблю тереться о всякое. И никаких других членов кроме моего вовлечено не было... вроде… – у Джареда прищуривается и начинает подергиваться левый глаз.  
– Джа-аред, – вздыхает, посмеиваясь, Том.  
– О чё-ё-ёрт!  
– Он тебе нравится? – спрашивает Том.  
– Кончено он мне нравится! Он же типа… мой лучший друг! Без обид, чувак. Ты – мой старый лучший друг, он – мой новый лучший друг.  
– Да без проблем. Я имел в виду, если он тебе _нравится_ -нравится? – уточняет Том.  
– Нет. И в основном потому, что я уже давно не в пятом классе.   
– Вот чуть меня не провел, дубина.  
– А ты дуб! – рычит Джаред раздраженно.  
– А ты дятел!  
– А ты долбодятел!  
Том обреченно вздыхает и снова мотает головой.   
– Р-р-р. Да не знаю я. В смысле… Мне почти все люди нравятся. Но он не такой как все.  
– Да ты больше ни о ком другом с такой частотой и любовью не треплешься как о Дженсене. Раньше я тебя таким только по отношению к Сэнди видел.  
– Ты на что намекаешь? – подозрительно интересуется Джаред.  
– Может тебе стоит пригласить его на свидание?  
– Чувак. Он натурал. _Я_ – натурал, – подчеркивает голосом Джаред.  
Том снова тяжко вздыхает:  
– Идиотина – вот ты кто.

~

– Серьезно? – скалится Кристен, как-то слишком уж явно наслаждаясь дженсеновыми муками и страданиями.   
– Нет, это я прикалываюсь так. Ха-ха три раза... У меня тут кризис, вообще-то! – раздраженно огрызается Дженсен.  
– Гейский кризис? А ты не слишком ли стар-то для этого? – продолжает веселиться Кристен, очевидно все еще слишком довольная сложившейся ситуацией.   
– Тьфу, – красноречиво отзывается Дженсен.  
– Да ладно, Дженсен. Тебе же _понра-авилось_.  
– Ну да, понравилось то, что мой член потрогали. Я ж не виноват в том, кому эта рука принадлежала! – громко возмущается Дженсен.  
– Аха, точно, – дразнится Кристен. – Признай уже. Ты же сам рассказал, что тебе было приятно с ним _обниматься_. А это даже еще более по-гейски, чем весь секс.  
– Да НЕ БЫЛО у меня никакого гейского секса!  
– Ух ничёссе! Да я только за кормом.  
Дженсен резко разворачивается к распахнутой настежь двери:  
– И ПОЧЕМУ ОНА ВЕЧНО ОТКРЫТА?!   
Крис выгибает бровь и неторопливой походочкой вплывает в квартиру.  
– И с кем же это у тебя _не было_ гейского секса? – начинает он допрос, и Дженсен со стуком роняет голову на стол.  
– Ни с…  
– С Джаредом.  
– Кристен! – шипит Дженсен, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо.  
– У тебя был секс с Джаредом? – усмехается Крис, подтягивая себе стул.  
– Я сказал, что у меня _не было_ секса! Ни с кем. Никогда.  
– Какая неприятность.  
– Тьфу блин, я не это имел в виду.  
– Значит у тебя _был_ гейский секс с Джаредом? – подначивает Крис.  
– Ненавижу вас обоих. И сегодня же переезжаю далеко-далеко, где никто из всех вас меня не найдет.  
– Ха, дурень, – зубоскалит Кристен, – скучать же будешь по вашим с Джаредом горячим игрищам типа "парень-на-парня".  
– Зачем я вообще тебе что-то рассказываю?.. А ты почему никогда не стучишь?! – обреченно вопрошает Дженсен. Парочка только переглядывается, усмехаясь.  
– Ну что произошло-то? – выспрашивает Крис.  
– Алкоголь и отключка здравого смысла, – мрачно отзывается Дженсен.  
– И я предложила ему пригласить Джареда на свидание. В смысле, они ведь так классно подходят друг другу. Правда же? – поворачивается Кристен за поддержкой к Крису.  
– Но он-то говорит, что не хочет.  
– Спасибо тебе, друг, – тепло вставляет Дженсен.  
– Что? – саркастично кривится Кристен. – Дженсен, тебе же _нравится_ Джаред. Я точно _знаю_ , что нравится. И ты ему тоже _очень_ нравишься. Кому какая разница, что вы парни оба? Вам же так здорово вместе, да и совершенно очевидно, что тебя тянет к нему.   
– Не правда, – гневно фыркает Дженсен, надувшись как обидчивый двухлетка. Кристен закатывает глаза.  
– Крис, поддержи меня! – прожигает она Кейна раздраженным взглядом.  
– Но я не согласен, – отказывается Крис, и Кристен возмущенно насупливается.  
– Ну тогда может _тебе_ стоит Джареда пригласить, потому что вот к этому ты в ближайшее время и близко не подойдешь, засранец, – сердится Кристен, и Крис тут же быстро прыгает в ее сторону, хватает и закидывает к себе на плечо:  
– Что тебе действительно нужно, Дженни-бой, так это такая симпатичная маленькая крошка в юбочке…  
– Ну ты свинья-я.  
– Ночью ты совсе-ем другое вопила.  
– Крис! – взвизгивает Кристен, а у Дженсена начинают гореть щеки, когда взгляд непроизвольно начинает бегать вверх-вниз по голым ногам подруги, еле прикрытым сверху коротким кусочком ткани.  
– Да, Крис абсолютно прав, – кивает наконец Дженсен, и Кейн довольно осклабливается.  
– Есть у меня на примете просто _идеальная_ девочка. Я тебе позвоню! – усмехается Крис и, схватив брошенный на столике кошачий корм, исчезает за дверью со все еще свисающей с его плеча Кристен.

~

– Том посоветовал пригласить его _на свидание_? Чёт кажись, переобщался он с Розенбаумом-то. Повреждение мозга на лицо, – убежденно заявляет Чад.  
– Как будто у тебя все намного лучше, – бурчит под нос Джаред, и Чад прожигает его обиженным взглядом. Джаред приподнимает бровь, пожимая плечами.  
– Нет, что тебе сейчас реально поможет, так это просто горячая киска. Много-много горячих кисок.  
– А что реально поможет тебе, так это перестать называть всех женщин кисками, – огрызается Джаред, и Чад закатывает глаза.   
– Знаешь, что? – встает он. – Том прав. Ты самый настоящий гомик. И ничто тебя уже не спасет, – и разворачивается уйти.  
– Ну Ча-а-ад, – тут же начинает хныкать Джаред, жалобно дергая друга за руку. – Мне по-о-омощь нужна-а-а.  
– Ладно. Скажи – "тебе жаль", – скалится Чад, и Джаред закатывает глаза.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Хорошо. А теперь – "пожалуйста".  
– Чад!  
– Джаред!  
– Пожалуйста? – вздыхает Джаред. Чад снова довольно усмехается и кивает:  
– Будет тебе свиданка с красоткой.  
– Фу блин! Когда я прошлый раз позволил тебе вмешаться, ты меня подставил с моей же сестрой!  
– Ага. Круто получилось.  
– А я вот не согласен. Совсем, – мрачно отзывается Джаред.  
– В этот раз, обещаю, будет кое-кто реально клёвый. Есть у меня на примете одна… как раз твой тип.  
– Брюнетка? – с надеждой вскидывается Джаред.  
– Точно.  
– Класс!

~

" _Мы можем. Мы определенно можем это сделать… Не только я разговариваю сам с собой, я к тому же обращаюсь к себе, как к нескольким людям. Просто чудесно. Надеюсь, она нормально к тройничкам относится_ ".  
– Хе! – посмеиваясь над собой, мотает головой Джаред и толкает дверь в кафе-ресторан "Пьер".  
" _Богато выглядит. Интересно, она высокозатратная? Мне вообще нравятся такие? Дженсен выглядит немножко высокозатратно. Вечно ему нужен этот странный гель для волос... Почему я думаю о Дженсене?_ "  
– Привет, эм… заказ на Чада? – нервно обращается Джаред к девушке на входе.   
" _Бе, ладони вспотели. Чё я так нервничаю? С Дженсеном вот я никогда не нервничаю. Господи, Падалеки, заткнись. Интересно, она уже здесь. О боже, надеюсь, что нет. Что я тут делаю? Мог бы сейчас в видеоигры играть. С Дженсеном. ДА ЗАТКНИСЬ ЖЕ!_ "  
– Ах, сюда, пожалуйста. Ваша пара уже здесь.   
– Превосходно.  
Смерив его озадаченным взглядом, официантка проходит вглубь ресторана на второй этаж, где заворачивает за угол и…  
– Дженсен? – ошарашено столбенеет Джаред.  
– Д-Джаред? Ты что тут делаешь?  
– Э-э… ваш столик… Сэр? – передает Джареду меню девушка и уходит, а он так и стоит, растерянно вытаращившись на Дженсена. Наконец Джаред обессилено падает на свое место и кидает книжку на стол:  
– Нас определенно тока что серьезно поимели.  
– Крис устроил мне свидание вслепую, – обрушивается понимание на Дженсена.  
– Блин, ненавижу Чада. Ну ты хотя бы не брат.  
– Чего?  
– Да так, не важно, – мотает головой Джаред. – Чад сказал, что мне нужно трахнуться.  
Дженсен распахивает глаза и вспыхивает, уронив взгляд на зажатое в пальцах меню.  
– С женщиной! – вскрикивает Джаред громче, чем собирался, и тут же отчаянно краснеет, отворачиваясь.  
– Гляди, – вздыхает вдруг Дженсен и кивает головой на столик в паре метров от них. Джаред оглядывается. Крис, Том и Кристен синхронно ловят ртом воздух и быстренько пригибаются, прячась за своими меню. А Чад ухмыляется и машет. Кристен заряжает ему подзатыльник, и Чад прячется тоже.  
– Засранцы, – бормочет Джаред, но удержать усмешку не может. Дженсен же выглядит смущенно и как-то неуютно. И Джаред закусывает губу, отводя взгляд.  
– Я могу уйти… если хочешь. Мы не… – тихонько начинает Дженсен, но Джаред тут же вскидывает руку, прерывая.  
– Слушай, они же платят все равно. Так что… если ты, ну знаешь… хочешь остаться… я, ну-у я… – начинает он заикаться, лицо пылает.  
– Я бы хотел, – шепчет Дженсен.  
– Я тоже.  
Повисает неловкая тишина.   
Наконец с тяжким вздохом Джаред выпрямляется:  
– Дженс, послушай…  
Подняв взгляд на Джареда, Дженсен начинает что-то внимательно изучать слева от его лица. Джаред снова отводит глаза:   
– Прости, что напился, завелся и терся о твою попу.   
Дженсен резко выдыхает удивленный смешок и быстро склоняется, пряча лицо. Джаред же честно старается не расплыться в широченной лыбе...  
– Угу, ну-у… а ты прости, что мне это… типа понравилось.  
... И вскидывает голову, удивленно приоткрыв рот.   
Парни таращатся друг на друга пару мгновений… и начинают хохотать, пряча глаза и краснея.

~

– Значит, начнем встречаться? – уточняет Джаред, уминая "Шоколадную Радость Грешника": – Блин, просто оргазмично клевый тортик. Тебе всяко надо попробовать, – и зачерпнув новую порцию, подносит ее Дженсену.  
– Я и сам могу себя прекрасно покормить, – чуть смущенно возмущается тот, но рот все равно открывает, принимая десерт. Джаред улыбается маленькой, довольной улыбкой, а Дженсен непроизвольно расплывается в задорной усмешке и облизывается, собирая сладкие крошки с губ.   
Кажется, где-то восторженно пищит Кристен.  
– Здорово, да? – тихо спрашивает, закусив губу, Джаред, и Дженсен согласно кивает.  
– Я никогда… в смысле… Я думал, что натурал, так что я никогда… В общем, я не знаю, что делаю, – признает наконец Дженсен.  
– И я.  
– Блин, казалось бы, хоть один-то из нас должен знать, как встречаться с парнем. Кто будет за девочку? Должен вообще кто-то быть за девочку?  
– Придется тебе.  
– С чего это мне? – начинает негодовать Дженсен.  
– Ну я же больше! Что, если мы задумаем долгую романтичную прогулку по пляжу, и кто-то из нас замерзнет? Я не смогу влезть в твою одежку.  
– Ну-у… а тебе тогда придется за все платить! – заявляет Дженсен, задрав подбородок.   
– Ладно. Но ты тогда будешь маленькой ложкой.  
– А если я не хочу быть маленькой ложкой?   
– А если мне нужны мегаобнимашки? Ты со своими тирексовыми ручками сроду меня всего не обхватишь.  
Дженсен весело фыркает над выбором слов и расцветает довольно, изучив румянец у Джареда на щеках:  
– Меняться будем.  
– Свитч хиттеры(4), типа? – _орет_ рядом Чад. Дженсен вспыхивает, и Джаред заливается смехом.  
– Пошли, у меня от них уже мурашки по коже, – выдыхает он, и Дженсен согласно кивает. Джаред помогает ему подняться, а когда подходит со счетом официантка, с гаденькой ухмылочкой мстительно показывает пальцем на Чада. 

 

(1) Парни поют следующие строчки:  
I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters in the seas  
I'm a fool, fool, fool for you.  
[Alan Jackson - I'm a Fool for You](http://pleer.com/tracks/4392991RHzb).  
Джаред немного переделывает текст. 

 

(2) laboratory (лаборатория) – lavatory (уборная).  
(3) "Sharing is caring" – Делиться значит заботиться (поговорка).  
(4) В бейсболе – тот, кто может бить обеими руками. Но также бисексуал. 

 

**Глава 6.**

– Джаред!  
– М-м… привет, мам, – выдавливает слегка дрожащим голосом Джаред, вцепившись потной ладонью в прижатый к уху телефон.  
– Что стряслось, Джей Ти? – радость в мамином голосе в долю секунды сменяется беспокойством.  
– Да н-ничего… я так, просто звоню, давно же уже этого не делал… вот, – пытается убедить ее Джаред, но та лишь фыркает презрительно, чего и следовало ожидать.  
– Ага, точно. Выкладывай, парень, – требует она немедленно своим лучшим "я-все-равно-узнаю-рано-или-поздно-так-что-лучше-признавайся-сейчас-же" голосом.  
– Эм… мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, – Джаред начинает нервно вышагивать туда-сюда.   
" _Господи, ну почему я так жалок? У меня ж куча девчонок в подружках для подобной фигни, так зачем я маме-то звоню?_ "   
– Джаред, что? – ее голос звучит уже совсем тихо от беспокойства, и Джаред тут же чувствует себя последней свиньей.  
– Мне, кажется, нравится кое-кто.  
– Джаред Тристан Падалеки! – начинает она громко ругаться. – Да я ж тебя сейчас _придушить_ готова. У меня сердце _выпрыгивает_ , думала, случилось что.  
Джаред видит как наяву: мама стоит, прижав к груди руку с крепко зажатым в кулаке полотенцем.   
– Прости, – мягко улыбается он.  
– Почему же так убито звучишь, малыш?   
– Потому что… я не знаю, как все правильно сделать с… таким человеком, – выдавливает он наконец.  
– А это еще какого черта значит? – недоумевает она.  
– Ну просто… у меня никогда раньше… не было таких чувств к кому-то похожему.  
– Джаред Падалеки, будь добр, скажи, что ты сейчас на самом деле имеешь в виду кого-то с _членом_ , а _не_ со школьным пропуском.  
– Мама! – громко вскрикивает Джаред, жгуче краснея. – Я же не педофил! Я всего лишь просто, может быть, немножко гей!   
" _Наверное, не стоило все-таки из комнаты отдыха-то звонить…_ "  
– Ну-у… вообще-то, если вспомнить всю ту историю с календарем… – задумчиво начинает она.  
– Мама!  
– Значит речь у нас сейчас о мальчике?  
– О _мужчине_ , – выразительно настаивает он.  
– То есть, ты решил "выйти из шкафа"? – уточняет мама.  
– Нет… ну-у _да-а_ , но…  
– Ну я буду любить тебя, не смотря ни на что, ты же знаешь.  
– Да _знаю_ , не в этом проблема, мам, – вздыхает Джаред.  
– А в чем же тогда? – продолжает она допытываться. Голос полон заботы и любопытства.  
– Я не знаю, что делать! – снова начинает он голосить.  
– Ну, милый, думаю, давно уже есть куча тематических книжек в помощь.  
Джаред в шоке и ужасе выпучивает глаза.  
– Да не в этом смысле!!! – громко возмущается он, полыхая. – У нас еще даже нормального первого свидания-то не было!   
– Не ори на меня, Джей Ти! – строго выговаривает мама.  
– Прости, – обреченно вздыхает Джаред. – Просто с _этим_ мне помощь не нужна…  
– Ну конечно не нужна, сладкий. Мужчины Падалеки всегда были замечательно оснащены, а ты у нас такой дюжий…  
– О _господи_! Мама, _пожалуйста_! – шипит Джаред, уже всерьез сожалея о своем решении позвонить.  
– Ну прости-прости, шучу я! – веселится она, довольная.  
– Я не знаю, как… ну знаешь? В смысле… что нам делать-то? Ты же встречалась с парнями.  
– Ты на что это намекаешь?  
– Ну не на _это_ , мам, – снова вздыхает Джаред.  
– Шучу-у! Ох, Джа-аред… Он тебе _нравится_?   
– Ну конечно он мне нравится. Он же из меня _гея_ сделал!   
– Несомненно, – флегматично отзывается она этим своим "только-чтобы-тебе-приятное-сделать" голосом.  
– И что бы _это_ вот значило? – негодующе вскидывается Джаред.  
– Просто мне всегда почему-то казалось, что ты и тот парнишка – Билли, с которым ты бегал тогда постоянно – были _малость_ близки.  
– Понятия не имею о чем ты, – тут же открещивается Джаред, заливаясь краской.  
– Ну конечно нет... Милый, если он тебе нравится, и ты ему нравишься, просто будьте собой и занимайтесь тем, что нравится вам обоим... Как давно ты его знаешь?  
– Пару месяцев – мы друзья.  
– Тогда это не должно быть так тяжко, солнце. Что вы делаете, когда вместе?  
– Ну видеоигры и… прочее.  
– И почему не продолжить в том же духе?  
– Так это всё _дружественные_ вещи, мам. А я хочу _встречаться_ с ним. Как бы положено притворяться кем-то другим, когда встречаешься.  
– Кто сказал?  
– Все говорят. Ты что, думаешь, я отрыгивал что-нибудь в ритме Ганс-эн-Роузес на свиданках с _Сэнди_?.. И куда мне его водить? А платить вообще надо? А двери открывать? Он говорит, что не хочет быть девочкой, но _я-то_ не могу быть девочкой.  
– О Джаред, если б я тебя так не любила, сказала бы, что ты безнадежен и бросила трубку.  
– Спасибо, мама.

~

– Ты ж теперь, поди, после того как я о Сэнди и аквариуме разболтал, тоже ждешь всяческих сногсшибательных и сказочных жестов, да? – поворачивается Джаред к только что скользнувшему к нему в пикап Дженсену.  
– Эх, Джа-а-аред, – сладко мурлычит тот, – ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько занижены все мои ожидания в отношения тебя.  
Джаред расплывается в улыбке.  
– И это вероятно только во благо, – серьезно кивает он. Дженсен весело лыбится.  
– Серьезно, Джей, не парься, м? – вопросительно приподнимает он брови с успокаивающей улыбкой. Джаред согласно кивает, заводя машину, и отъезжает от дома Дженсена.  
– Ну так _чем_ займемся? – любопытствует Дженсен, чуть погодя, ковыряя пальцем дырку на джинсах.  
– Буду тебя по дорогим ресторанам гулять! – объявляет Джаред со счастливой улыбкой, радостно сверкая ямочками.  
– Если ты рассчитываешь, что я тебе так просто дам, то я совсем не такая, – вскидывается на это Дженсен, с притворным негодованием на морде.  
– Мы будем заниматься лишь тем, чем занимаются только взрослые и воспитанные люди! – тут же "успокаивает" его Джаред с угрюмым кивком.  
– Да ну? И чем же это? – усмехается Дженсен.  
– Мини-гольфом!

~

– Эй, Дженсен, гляди! – лыбится Джаред.   
Дженсен отворачивается от кассира, засовывая бумажник в карман джинсов...   
Джаред держит два синих мячика для гольфа на уровне паха.

~

– Ты меня не обзовешь извращенцем, если я по тебе сейчас распластаюсь под предлогом обучения правильной хватке на клюшке? – невинно интересуется Джаред, и Дженсен ехидно осклабливается, пытаясь определить, куда это тот таращится за стеклами своих авиаторов.  
– А если я тебе этой клюшкой врежу, поверишь, что это был мышечный спазм? – язвит он в ответ, и Джаред отскакивает с дороги, вскидывая свою в качестве защиты.  
– О-о-о, – похабно усмехается он. – Злюка! Не знал, что тебе нравится грубо, – дразнится Джаред, и группка молоденьких девочек, у лунки позади, начинает дружно хихикать.  
– Общество, Джаред, – тяжко вздыхает Дженсен.

~

– Лунка ударом(1)! – возбужденно голосит Джаред, подпрыгивая на месте. – А я реально хорош в засаживании вещей в…  
– Даже не начинай, – вздыхает Дженсен, закрывая ладонью горящее лицо.

~

– Ненавижу эту дыру!!! – раздраженно орет Дженсен, когда зеленый мячик, отскочив от пенька, скатывается вниз по холму и врезается ему в ногу, отпрыгивая.  
– У вас это _взаимно_.  
– Я знаю! – продолжает тот бушевать. – В _четвертый_ раз уже!  
– Не переживай, можешь еще разочек переигровку объявить, – "утешает" Джаред с дразнящей ухмылочкой.  
– Заткнись, – надувается Дженсен и снова опускает мячик на землю. – А в жопу! – вопит он в сердцах и бьет клюшкой со всей дури. Мяч взлетает высоко над холмом, ударяется об ограждение, рикошетит от дерева и заряжает Джареду в голову.

~

– Ну у них хотя бы есть эти клёвые пластыри с Бэтменом! – сверкает улыбкой Джаред, расправляя лейкопластырь по виску.

~

– Прости, что по башке тебе шандарахнул, – тихо извиняется Дженсен, сцепив сложенные на коленях руки.  
– Да все в порядке! Я здорово повеселился. И так круто обставил тебя в мини-гольф. Тебе ж щас, поди, _жутко_ неловко.  
– О-о мне неловко.  
Джаред довольно осклабливается…  
– За тебя.  
...И насупливается, шутливо пихнув Дженсена в плечо.  
– Спасибо за мороженое кстати, – счастливо вздыхает Джаред, легонько поглаживая живот.  
– Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, – отмахивается Дженсен. – Я ж тебя травмировал, как-никак.  
– Угу, – тихо бормочет Джаред.   
Повисает неловкая тишина. Дженсен начинает нервно теребить козырек своей кепки.   
" _И что теперь? Пригласить его зайти? Могли бы кофе выпить… в игры поиграть. Но может он… захочет секса. А я хочу секса?_ "  
– Дженсен?  
– Чт… а? – подпрыгивает на месте тот. Джаред приподнимает бровь и мотает головой.  
– Я эм… ну-у. Подумал, стоит тебя, наверное, предупредить, – произносит он наконец, смещаясь на сидении и чуть наклоняясь. – Я тебя сейчас поцелую.  
Глаза у Дженсена распахиваются на пол лица, в мозгу проносится: " _Ой блин_ ", член возражает: " _Йи-ха_ ". Но вот уже Джаред сократил расстояние между ними, и Дженсен подается навстречу, стирая последние сантиметры… и врезается козырьком бейсболки Джареду в лоб. Джаред тут же отстраняется, розовея.  
" _О господи! Да что за фигня-то со мной такая? Мне что – двенадцать? Господи боже!_ " У Дженсена на лице дикий ужас, а у Джареда… ну-у у Джареда, похоже, веселье. Он чуть сдвигает помешавший козырек вверх, снова наклоняется, и Дженсен… наверное слегка паникует и может быть даже немножко едет крышей, потому что внезапно судорожно нащупав ручку, он резко распахивает дверь и...  
– Было-очень-здорово-спасибо-я-тебе-позвоню-ладно-спасибо-клёво-пока!

~

– Ох, Джа-аред, – хохочет в телефон мама. – Помнишь тот первый раз, когда тебя пыталась девочка поцеловать?   
– Да, мам, – вздыхает Джаред.  
– Ну он тебе хотя бы в физию не чихал!!! – у нее там уже, похоже, истерика, и Джаред снова тяжко вздыхает:  
– А я уже всерьез сожалею, что всем этим с тобой делился.  
– Ну хоть какая-то компенсация за внуков!  
– Я люблю тебя, мама.  
– Пойду в альбом подклею-ю-ю(2)! – продолжает та завывать.  
– Мама, _пока_ , – Джаред бросает трубку.

~

– Так это… в прошлый раз… как-то не очень с этой частью получилось, хм, – осторожно замечает Джаред, сидя на пассажирском сиденье в джипе Дженсена.  
– Угу, можно, наверное, и так сказать, – ярко вспыхивая, отворачивается тот. Джаред расцветает в улыбке.  
– Не хочешь еще попытаться? – с надеждой спрашивает он.  
– Угу, – вздыхает Дженсен, кивая.  
Ни один не двигается с места.   
Наконец Джаред мягко и широко улыбается и наклоняется ближе. Дженсен подается навстречу, намертво вцепившись в руль и спинку сиденья...  
" _Ты-ты, чокнутая сучка, но трахаться так круто с тобой, я тащусь!_ "(3) – грохает из колонок.  
Джаред ахает, отдергиваясь, и шлепает Дженсену на лицо растопыренную пятерню, резко отталкивая.  
– Агх, ёпт! – неудобно падая на дверь, ошарашено вопит тот. – Да чё за фигня, блин?!  
– Нет, ты послушай! Это не может стать нашей песней!!!  
– Знаешь, если мы это скоро не прекратим, у меня реально комплекс разовьется.  
– А что если мы когда-нибудь решим устроить себе гейскую свадьбу? Нельзя чтоб на ней "Крейзи битч" играла!  
– Гейскую свадьбу? – хохочет Дженсен, и Джаред хмуро насупливается. – Ты не шутишь.  
– Ну давай что-нить получше найдем, и я тебя поцелую, обещаю, – заверяет Джаред, кликая "рандом"(4) у Дженсена на айподе.  
– Очень надеюсь, что ты того стоишь, – подкалывает Дженсен. Джаред вскидывает на него покаянный взгляд...  
" _Эй привет, одинокая звезда, вот и ты, разгоняешь темноту внутри_ "(5).  
...И резко ловит ртом воздух, восторженно распахивая сверкающие глазищи – лицо мгновенно озаряется сияющей улыбкой:  
– Это судьба, Дженсен!  
– Но мы ж и близко не в Техасе, – замечает Дженсен, и Джаред нахохливается, будто его до глубины души оскорбили.  
– У техасских парней Техас всегда в сердце! – возмущается он, и Дженсен весело смеется:  
– Думал, другое место назовешь.  
Джаред озорно улыбается и согласно склоняет голову:  
– Ну там тоже, конечно.  
– Так значит, эта подходит под _нашу_ песню? – спрашивает Дженсен с мягкой улыбкой, и Джаред счастливо кивает, широко лыбясь:  
– Иди же сюда скорее и чмо-о-окни меня!  
Дженсен закатывает глаза:  
– Секси.  
– Несомненно.  
– Вообще-то, Карбон Ли… – предложение обрывается прикосновением губ…   
Мягко, влажно, идеальное давление, и совершенно не похоже на первый робкий и нежный, фруктовый поцелуй с девочкой. Руки у Джареда какие угодно, но только не хрупкие. Там, где они крепко удерживают его за шею и лицо – тяжелые, горячие. И Дженсена вдруг резко пронзает яркой искрой страха и возбуждения при мысли, как Джаред вполне мог бы пересилить его, если бы захотел. Но тут Джаред в последний раз нежно проводит большим пальцем по щеке и отстраняется.   
– Стоит того? – шепотом спрашивает он с застенчивой улыбкой. Дженсен лишь молча кивает и тянется за продолжением.

~

– Он так классно целуется! То есть, я конечно знал, что он будет хорош. В смысле, только посмотри на эти губы… м-м-м… заставляет задуматься, что еще он ими может... – Джаред практически стонет в голос, прикрыв глаза со счастливой глупой ухмылкой на лице.  
– Чувак, ты такой гей, – кривится Чад. – И какого фига ты мне вообще все это рассказываешь?   
– Почему нет?  
– Да потому что меня щас стошнит уже, вот почему! – изображает процесс Чад, и Джаред закатывает глаза, возмущенно вскидываясь:  
– А мне сколько пришлось выстрадать _детального_ описания твоих сексапад?  
– Мои _сексапады_ не включают в себя мерзких чуваков.  
– О-о да-а, точно, я и забыл, ты же у нас на самом деле просто жутко уродливая баба.  
– Кроме _меня_ чуваков, засранец.  
– Ага, и я прям _мечтаю_ каждый день представлять тебя голым и _дрыгающим_ задом.  
– Знаешь же, что на самом деле хочешь меня, а на Дженсена просто перенес всё это грубое сексуальное желание. Я понимаю.  
– Буэ.

~

– _Джа-аред_! – низко и хрипло стонет Дженсен. Тот самодовольно усмехается, впиваясь губами в доступную шею, и Дженсен выгибается навстречу, цепляясь пальцами за тонкую ткань джаредовой футболки.   
– Насколько бы _круто_ это ни было, Джей... – и Дженсен снова отвлекается на иступленные поцелуи и жесткие движения трущихся об него чужих бедер. – У меня есть пустая квартира. С кроватью... – выдыхает он наконец. Джаред пожимает плечами, опирается поудобнее о дверь джипа и продолжает толкаться.  
– _Черт_ , Дженс, да-а, ладно, конечно, – кивает он в процессе... и не делает ни малейшего усилия, чтобы остановиться…   
На самом деле, его бедра начинают двигаться медленнее, сильнее, четче, дыхание вырывается короткими хриплыми выдохами, глаза плотно зажмуриваются…  
– _Бля_ , кончаю!

~

– Знаешь, мы встречаемся уже м-м-м-м…  
Дженсен начинает покусывать Джареда за нижнюю губу. Отличный, как выяснилось, способ предотвращения болтовни, к примеру, когда реально хочется совсем другого.   
– Почти уже месяц и я еще ни разу…  
Дженсен ловко ныряет языком в чужой рот. " _Как ниндзя. Я мог бы быть ниндзя, эдаким гей-ниндзя…_ "  
– Не залез к тебе в штаны.  
Дженсен еще разок его целует и чуть отстраняется.  
– Ты хочешь меня только из-за тела, – надувает он губы. Джаред тут же их чмокает:  
– Агась.  
И получает по шее. Он довольно лыбится, толкает Дженсена на диванчик и осторожно опускается сверху. Тот розовеет, когда рука Джаред проводит, лаская, по его груди, спускается на живот, заставив напрячься мускулы, плотно сжимает твердый бугор спрятанного в джинсах члена, а затем начинает с силой на него надавливать. Дженсен подкидывает бедра навстречу, глаза невольно закрываются.  
– Джаред, _ну_ , – просит он наконец. Тот _хихикает_ и медленно расстегивает его джинсы. Дженсен нетерпеливо толкается вверх, подгоняя, и Джаред впивается губами в кожу на шее, начиная осторожно тянуть язычок молнии вниз...  
И останавливается.  
Дженсен хныкает и подбрасывает бедра, а Джаред дергает… и дергает, и еще раз дергает.  
– Ты что делаешь? – раздосадовано требует Дженсен.  
– В штаны к тебе пытаюсь залезть.  
– Ну тогда ты это неправильно делаешь, – ноет Дженсен.  
– Я знаю, он застрял.  
– Да, в моих штанах. А мне б хотелось, чтобы он в них не был, – разъясняет Дженсен.  
– Твой _зипер_ застрял, – выделяет голосом Джаред, который, похоже, вполовину сердится, вполовину угорает.  
– Ну так исправь это, блин, – надувается Дженсен и откидывает руку Джареда, пробуя сам – ноль успеха.  
– Вот, попробуй встать, – Джаред поднимает Дженсена на ноги, тот кое-как поправляет в штанах член, и Джаред вновь начинает тянуть застежку вниз, но тут же раздраженно фыркает и снова уступает место Дженсену.  
– Да какого хрена! – во весь голос возмущенно орет Дженсен, и как полный псих начинает яростно дергать за собачку, беспорядочно прыгая при этом по всей комнате. Джаред, стараясь не расхохотаться, быстренько его перехватывает и обнимает за плечи:   
– Дженс, успокойся, давай я плоскогубцы принесу, у тебя есть?   
Дженсен кивает, проходит на кухню и, открыв один из ящичков, начинает сосредоточенно там копаться. Джаред его инвентаризационные методы не оспаривает. 

~

– Так. Ладно. Плоскогубцы – нет. Клещи – нет, – перечисляет раскрасневшийся и раздраженный Дженсен, обессиленно распластавшись по дивану.  
– Попробуй из них вывернуться, – предлагает Джаред. Дженсен прожигает его убийственный взглядом. – Ладно. Я помогу.  
Джаред крепко хватается за кромку штанин и начинает активно их сдергивать. Дженсен извивается, Дженсен изгибается, Дженсен падает с дивана при очередном особенно мощном рывке и вырубается на пару секунд.

~

– Не похоже, что это работает, – высказывается перекинутый через спинку дивана Дженсен с прижавшимся сзади Джаредом, тянущим за собачку.  
– Дай мне пару минут, и это прекрасно сработает на меня, – веселится Джаред, с намеком толкаясь бедрами.

~

– В жопу все! Я – спать, – тяжко вздыхает Дженсен, заходя в спальню и стаскивая с себя всё, _кроме_ джинсов. А затем падает мордой в подушки и замирает. Он слышит звук приближающихся шагов, которые затихают с другой стороны кровати, и неосознанно перекатывается поближе к серединке и теплу тела Джареда.  
Они не шевелятся где-то с час. Дженсен уже почти засыпает, когда внезапно задумывается: "А чего это я в джинсах?" Расстегивает молнию, стягивает штаны...   
Джаред прищуривается и поднимает взгляд на прифигевшего Дженсена:  
– Отлично сыграно, зипер. Просто отлично.

~

– Значит у вас, парни, типа… сексуальная недостаточность? – зубоскалит Кристен. Дженсен тяжко вздыхает.  
– Ну мы-то хотим, чтобы была достаточность, просто вселенная нас ненавидит.  
Кристен вопросительно выгибает бровь, и Дженсен насупливается:  
– Нам прошлым вечером наконец-то _реально_ удалось побыть без одежды и вместе.  
Кристен широко лыбится, мечтательно вздыхая:  
– Какая красота.  
– Фу-у-у. Не смей представлять меня голым!  
– Ну, вообще-то, я парня твоего голым представляла.  
– А он мой парень? – заинтересованно переспрашивает Дженсен.  
– А каким хреном еще он может быть? – пожимает плечами Кристен. – Уж явно не твоим мальчиком на содержании.  
– Просто "парень" звучит так… ну-у знаешь, – намекающе жестикулирует Дженсен, – _официально_.  
Кристен фыркает:  
– У тебя что, боязнь обязательств нарисовалась?   
– Нет... Может быть, – Дженсен снова вздыхает и падает лбом на столешницу. – У меня такой недотрах.  
Кристен весело смеется:  
– Ну так что конкретно-то случилось, когда вы оказались без одежды?  
– Мы вместе приняли душ, – вспыхивает Дженсен, и Кристен приподнимает брови с ухмылкой, требуя продолжения. – В его общаге...  
Подруга быстро закрывает рот ладонью...  
– А душ у него, типа… полметра в квадрате... Народ свистел вовсю.  
Кристен срывается в хохот, а Дженсен же, кажется, готов разрыдаться.

~

– Ты совсем не обязан, знаешь? – задыхается Дженсен, когда Джаред мягко толкает его на подушки.  
– Знаю, – широко улыбается тот, покусывая Дженсена за мочку уха, – но мне хочется, – и начинает сползать ниже, оставляя по пути поцелуи на влажной коже, пока не доходит до напрягшегося члена. Сверкнув улыбкой, Джаред обхватывает его ладонью, сжимая плотно и так _идеально_ , а затем высовывает язык и проводит широким мазком по головке. Дженсен громко _вскрикивает_ и безвольно растекается по простыням. Джаред лыбится, довольный собой, и немедленно берет в рот, заглатывая сразу настолько глубоко, насколько вообще возможно.  
Дженсен, конечно, успел получить в жизни свою долю отсосов. Некоторые, неизбежно, происходили в силу неопытности, но тогда нехватка мастерства обычно с лихвой компенсировалась жгучим энтузиазмом. А девочка, которая вся заводится и течет, только от того, что отсасывает тебе? Горячее не придумаешь…   
Но _это_ , к сожалению, совсем не тот случай.  
Джаред чавкает, пускает слюни, насаживается на его член, пока Дженсен не чувствует внезапно, как головка резко ударяется о стенку чужого горла… мышцы которого, естественно, тут же начинают яростно реагировать на так грубо засандаленный внутрь предмет.   
Джаред, издав подозрительный булькающий звук, быстро отдергивается, и Дженсен испуганно, чуть ли не в ужасе, вскакивает и замирает, когда Джаред вскидывает палец вверх. Дженсен протягивает руку и начинает успокаивающе наглаживать друга по плечу маленькими круговыми движениями. После пары сухих спазмов, тот прикрывает рот рукой и начинает глубоко вдыхать и выдыхать, вдыхать и выдыхать.  
– Отлично… Отлично. Думаю, я в порядке, – наконец выдавливает через некоторое время загнанно дышащий Джаред.  
– Ты уверен? – обеспокоенно переспрашивает Дженсен. Джаред кивает с улыбкой.  
– Ага. Все круто! – и с ухмылкой снова ныряет вниз. Дженсен заряжает ему затрещину.  
– Ты что _творишь_?! – орет он. Джаред поднимает на него шокированный и недоуменный взгляд.  
– Собираюсь еще попытаться. Я же сказал, что в порядке, – надувается он.  
– Ты сдурел?! – переходит Дженсен чуть ли уже не на ультразвук, вытаращив распахнутые в ужасе глаза.  
– От тебя, детка, – похабно осклабливается Джаред и _плотоядно прищуривается_.  
– Аргх! Ибо ничто меня так не заводит, как блевотные игры.  
Джаред сморщивает нос в отвращении:  
– Да подумаешь, немножко переусердствовал…  
– Ага! _Слабо сказано_!!! – вопит Дженсен. Джаред надувает губы и переводит взгляд на их опавшие члены:  
– Никакого секса сегодня?  
– Тьфу.

 

(1) Hole In One (хол ин уан) – в гольфе означает что мяч за один удар попадает в лунку. Очень редкое явление.  
(2) [scrapbook ](http://scrapbooking.cc/themes/default/img/scrapbook.jpg)(скрапбук) – оригинально оформленный, декорированный памятный фотоальбом.   
(3) _Uh, you crazy bitch but you fuck so good I’m on top of it!_  
([Buckcherry - Crazy Bitch](http://pleer.com/tracks/1403847U2EK)).

(4) Выбор песен для проигрывания в случайном порядке.  
(5) _So hey lone star there you are shining bright in the dark._   
([Carbon Leaf - Texas Stars](http://pleer.com/tracks/4479905dlwd)).

 

**Глава 7.**

– Так уста-ал, – сонно выстанывает Джаред, обессилено распластавшись по спине Дженсена, достающего почтовый ключик. – Спасибо, что со станции забрал. Я уж собирался там спать остаться, но так хочется уютной кроватки и уютного Дженсена, – счастливо бормочет он, обнимая Дженсена за талию и водя носом по его шее.  
– Эй, а у меня посылка! – вдруг оживленно объявляет тот. Джаред издает какой-то неопределенный звук.  
– От кого? – выпрямляется он, позволяя Дженсену оттащить себя за руку к лифту.  
– Эм… От твоей мамы?  
Джаред фыркает и зевает широко.  
– Неплохая попытка, придурок. Серьезно, от кого? – допытывается он, пытаясь выхватить коробку.  
– От твоей мамы.  
– Что? – Джаред, все еще не веря, тянет у Дженсена из рук небольшой коричневый сверток. – Чувак! Почему моя мама шлет посылки _тебе_? – слегка дуется он. – Я никаких посылок не получил.  
Дженсен лишь плечами пожимает.  
– Думаешь, это печеньки? – начинает возбужденно гадать Джаред, когда они заходят в квартиру. Запихнув в рот "орео", он стягивает джинсы посреди кухни.   
– Э-э… – подает голос с дивана Дженсен. Джаред сдергивает футболку и подходит посмотреть.  
– Не печеньки, – заключает он наконец, слегка озадаченный предметами, разложенными на кофейном столике.  
– Не-а, – отзывается Дженсен.  
– Смазка? – падает рядышком Джаред и подхватывает присланные в комплекте книги. – "Анальные радости. Камасутра для геев" и-и-и-и-и "Как заниматься сексом в попу. Для чайников". Как полагаешь, последняя – это прикол такой?  
– Джаред, почему твоя мама прислала мне набор "для начинающих в гей-сексе"? – требует ответа почти дымящийся Дженсен.  
– Э-э…  
– _Джаре-ед_! – начинает шипеть Дженсен, выразительно поднимая бутылочку "Астрал Глайд".  
– Ну я, как бы, рассказал, что у нас некоторые трудности.  
– ЧТО?! – голосит Дженсен, вскакивая на ноги. – Когда ты успел разболтать, что вообще _рассматривал возможность_ гейского секса? Со мной!  
– А ты своим не говорил? – глуповато переспрашивает Джаред. Дженсен мотает головой.  
– Я все маме рассказываю, – пожимает плечами Джаред.  
– Я встречаюсь с Норманом Бейтсом(1) – слабо бормочет Дженсен отсутствующим голосом.  
– Дженсен! – измученно вздыхает Джаред.  
– Мне нужно вздремнуть.  
– Может немножко секса в попу?!

~

– Дженсен получил мою посылку, милый? – оживленно интересуется мама. Джаред таращится в закрытую дверь спальни и тяжко вздыхает.  
– Мама… ты _знаешь_ , что я люблю тебя, но… – и слышит долгий вздох.  
– Ох Джа-аред, не будь ты такой королевой драмы, – хихикает она.   
– Мама, ты _не можешь_ делать такие вещи!   
– Всего лишь гостинец(2) твоему парню передала, – недовольно отзывается та.  
– И практическое руководство к "открытию чудес… игр с простатой"? Фу-у, мам, – кривится Джаред, читая обложку одной из книг.  
– Ох, Джаред, не будь дитём. Такая _захватывающая_ книга, я столькому научилась. А ты знаешь, что значит эм… _римминг_? Я так поняла, это может быть _очень_ стимулирующим.  
– МНЕ СРОЧНО НАДО ИДТИ, МАМА! – вопит в трубку Джаред, вытаращив полные ужаса глазищи.  
– А еще я вычитала, что _лучшей_ позой для вашего первого раза будет…  
 _Клик._  
– Джаред? Вот блин, _мошенник_ (3). Хи-хи. О-ох, аж пупок развязался.  
 _Клик._

~

Первое, что замечает Дженсен, толкнув дверь квартиру… пахнет, вроде, ванилью? Задумавшись, с чего вдруг такой запах, он кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону спальни и замечает горящие на комоде свечи. " _Блин, надеюсь Джаред печенье гото…_ " – мыслительный процесс резко обрывается чем-то огромным, внезапно грубо вдавливающим его в стену.  
Дженсен напрягается и замирает, сердце пропускает пару ударов, когда к спине плотно прижимается чье-то теплое, жесткое тело.  
– Пожалуйста, пусть это будет мой парень, – выдает Дженсен, и немедленно следом добавляет: – О _господи_ , пусть это будет пистолет!  
Сзади раздается тихий смешок, а затем к местечку точно за ухом мягко прижимаются чужие губы, и Дженсен, который внезапно имя свое вспомнить не может, не говоря уж о том, как заставить нормально работать колени, с низким стоном прикрывает глаза.   
– Дженс, – выдыхает шепотом Джаред, – иди в спальню, раздевайся. И не поворачивайся.   
Член Дженсена резко дергается, отзываясь на этот тихий приказ, и Дженсен согласно кивает.   
– Раскомандовался, – ворчит он, пытаясь скрыть, насколько же чертовски его заводит такое поведение, и думая, что не стоит, пожалуй, Джареду знать об этом маленьком кинке – все равно, что ребенка в бесплатную кондитерскую запустить. Но все же в итоге подчиняется и, хотя развернуться и посмотреть хочется просто нестерпимо, отправляется прямиком в спальню, где начинает нервно стягивать одежду.   
" _Мы собираемся этим заняться? Он наверное хочет. Господи, он что, думает – я девчонка?_ " Дженсен поднимает одну из ароматизированных свечек и осторожно ее нюхает. " _Это что, свечка с ароматом печенья с шоколадными крошками? Поня-ятно. Это он на самом деле девчонка, причем довольно странная к тому же_ ".  
– Дженс, – раздается сзади хриплый голос. Дженсен, расстегнув болт на джинсах, поворачивается к двери… И давится воздухом на вдохе.  
– Не девчонка, – шепчет он вслух. Джаред приподнимает бровь, мотая головой.  
– Не-а. Не особо, – и заходит в комнату. Дженсен же обессилено опускается на кровать.   
На Джареде нет ничего кроме штанов его униформы – грязных, желтых… идеальных – одна красная подтяжка пересекает торс, другая бесполезно свисает вниз.  
– Тебе же понравилась та фотка, не? – подтрунивает Джаред со знающей усмешкой, и Дженсен мотает головой, а затем кивает, совершенно без понятия в каком направлении кивать, потому что Джаред вдруг медленно стягивает оставшуюся подтяжку и идет к нему... И Дженсен на все девяносто процентов уверен, что под штанами на нем на самом деле больше _ничего_ нет. Сверкнув улыбкой, Джаред наклоняется, мягко удерживая Дженсена за лицо, и решительно, но нежно целует. А затем выпрямляется, расставив ноги по обе стороны от ног Дженсена, который тут же пытается притянуть его ближе, пока Джаред не окажется у него на коленях, но тот этому решительно сопротивляется, начиная осторожно расстегивать на Дженсене штаны.   
– Чё-ёрт, на тебе белья нет.  
Дженсен совсем уж невероятно вспыхивает и отрицательно мотает головой.  
– На мне тоже! – счастливо объявляет Джаред. И Дженсен лишь осоловело кивает.   
Джаред продолжает еще что-то говорить, но Дженсен уже слишком далеко во всей этой "нет белья" фантазии, чтобы внятно его понимать.   
И тут Джаред снова его целует.  
– Я станцую тебе стриптиз, а потом ты меня трахнешь, хорошо? – серьезно вопрошает он. Дженсен распахивает глазищи и снова кивает с мыслью о том, что Джаред, по идее, сейчас должен выглядеть сексуально, но почему-то на лице у него в основном дикий ужас.  
– Джаред…  
– Ш-ш-ш, мне надо волну поймать, – перебивает тот, а затем разок глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, начинает медленно вести рукой по груди. Задевает большим пальцем соски, спускается на живот и еще ниже, пока не подцепляет в итоге пояс штанов. Дженсен увлеченно следит, лыбясь во весь рот при виде окрасившего щеки Джареда румянца, когда тот выступает наконец из стянутой униформы. Джаред делает шаг, сверкая потемневшими глазищами, но запутывается в ткани, спотыкается, заваливаясь вперед, и начинает прыгать на левой ноге, усиленно брыкаясь при этом правой в отчаянной попытке освободиться. Избавившись наконец от коварной ловушки, он гордо выпрямляется и _дефилирует_ к Дженсену... изо всех сил старающемуся не расхохотаться.   
Дженсен мотает головой и нежно улыбается.  
– Чета как-то серьезно сосешь ты во всем этом… соблазнении, – со всей доступной любовью и поддержкой, которую только можно выразить голосом, саркастично подшучивает он.   
– Эй! – надувается Джаред. – Я даже яйца для тебя побрил! – возмущенно вскидывается он. Дженсен таращится пару мгновений, а потом шлепает ладонь на лицо и падает на кровать, хохоча.  
– Джей, иди сюда, – опираясь на локоть, приподнимается Дженсен и сверкает улыбкой, приглашающе взмахнув рукой. Джаред робко улыбается, остановившись между его разведенных колен, а затем просто забирается на Дженсена и устраивается сверху. Они пытаются целоваться, но оба слишком уж сильно лыбятся, чтобы как-то в этом преуспеть. В итоге Дженсен отстраняется и поднимает взгляд на Джареда, который чуть прикусывает губу и нерешительно выдает:  
– Ты все еще хочешь… ну знаешь? Всунуть это в меня?   
Дженсен снова мотает головой и смеется:  
– О-о, Джаред Падалеки, люблю я эти твои грязные разговорчики.

~

– Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь этого? – спрашивает Дженсен. С твердого члена на покрывало обильно капает излишек смазки. Джаред стоит перед ним на четвереньках, вся задняя сторона – один сплошной толстый слой "Астрал Глайда". И Дженсен _совершенно_ не желает думать, где они его взяли и, если уж на то пошло, откуда взялся совет по выбору этой _позы_.  
– Э-э, да-а, конечно! С чего вдруг вопросы такие? – отзывается Джаред, голос срывается.   
_Обманщик_.  
– Ну может с того, что каждый раз, стоит мне только даже _задеть_ тебя своим членом, ты тут же на пару сантиметров отползаешь? – предполагает Дженсен.  
– Да я просто… в смысле… ты только глянь на эту штуковину?  
– Какую штуковину? – легонько вспыхивает Дженсен, и Джаред роняет голову, уставившись на него между своих расставленных ног.  
– Ого, странный вид, – выдает он, снова выпрямляясь. Дженсен закатывает глаза.  
– Твой огромный Мужской Агрегат.  
– Мой Мужской Агрегат? – тяжко вздыхает Дженсен.  
– Я конечно может и более чем рад его разместить, но вот мой анус совсе-ем другого мнения.  
– Не мог бы ты впредь не произносить слово "анус", пока мы в постели? – убийственно серьезным голосом и с такой же серьезнейшей мордой требует Дженсен. – Или, ну знаешь, типа… никогда.   
Джаред вздыхает.  
– А вообще, может даже будет еще лучше, если ты рот просто совсем перестанешь открывать.  
– В прошлый раз ты совсем другое говорил, – вставляет Джаред.  
– Ну так мы вообще собираемся это делать или как? Потому что мой Мужской Агрегат уже как-то начинает терять волю к жизни.  
Джаред хихикает:  
– Просто дай мне минутку.  
– Мы _не обязаны_ этого делать, Джей, – умиротворяюще заверяет Дженсен и начинает успокаивающе поглаживать Джареда по плечу. – Или, ну знаешь… я мог бы… если хочешь.  
– Я больше тебя.  
– Всегда так приятно услышать.  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я. Не хочу тебе навредить, – несчастно отзывается Джаред. Дженсен падает рядышком, усевшись по-турецки в луже смазки, и притягивает Джареда в объятие.  
– Ну стоит наверное сделать хоть _что-нибудь_ , пока наша кровать совсем уж в каток(4) не превратилась, – мягко произносит он, и Джаред резко вскидывает голову, застав Дженсена врасплох, когда вдруг нежно улыбается и чуть пригибается, пряча глаза.  
– Что? – спрашивает Дженсен растерянно.   
– Т-ты сказал... – начинает Джаред и замолкает, счастливо лыбясь во весь рот.  
– Что сказал?   
– Наша.  
– Наша? – продолжает недоумевать Дженсен.  
– Ты сказал _наша_ кровать.  
Дженсен вспыхивает и мотает головой.  
– Н-н… правда? – мягко переспрашивает он. Джаред снова кивает, ловит губы Дженсена в поцелуй и забирается к нему на колени.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Дженсен, – тихонько шепчет он. И Дженсен лишь глупо кивает в ответ.

~

– Это было… – дышит Дженсен тяжело.  
– _Болезненно_ , – гримасничает Джаред в ответ. – У меня анус горит.  
– _Джа-аред_! – стонет Дженсен.  
– Надеюсь я все еще могу на горшок ходить.  
– _Джаред_!  
– Ну это обоснованное беспокойство!  
– Мы разве не должны сейчас в посткоитальной неге обниматься? – требует ответа Дженсен.  
– Ну-у наверное, – мягко вздыхает Джаред.  
– Так плохо было? – спрашивает наконец расстроенный Дженсен. Джаред тихо смеется, перекатывается на бок и нежно целует его в лоб:  
– Нет. Я бы повторил.   
Дженсен улыбается, розовея.

~

– Да тебе, никак, обломилось! – широченно осклабливается Чад, довольно шлепая Джареда по спине. Тот легонько пожимает плечами, но ухмылочку, начинающую приподнимать уголок рта, скрыть не может.  
– Ух и вжарил ты ему, поди, ага? – Чад сморщивает нос и драматично содрогается, продолжая лыбиться при этом как идиот. Джаред же, застенчиво уставившись на свою обувь, вновь пожимает плечами:  
– Ну-у… вообще-то…  
– Ой, чувак, фу-у-у!

~

– О боже мой! Ну как оно? Круто было? – Кристен уже чуть ли не в экстазе валяется.   
– А я всего-то "привет" сказал… – краснея, отзывается Дженсен.  
– Ох бога ради, Дженсен, – отмахивается подруга, – твое свечение за километры видать.  
– Я не беременный.  
– Уж надеюсь, – усмехается Кристен. – Он же презерватив надевал?  
– Вряд ли бы ему это так сильно помогло… с моим-то членом в заднице.  
Кристен выпучивает глаза пораженно.  
– И с чего это все дружно решили, что снизу обязательно буду _именно я_?   
– Это был риторический вопрос? Потому что не хотелось бы конечно ранить твои чувства.  
– Ар-ргх!

~

– Джаред, как чудесно! А книжки помогли?  
– Ма-ам!   
– А что насчет любриканта, с каким было лучше всего? Хочу пару писем написать…  
– Мама, пожалуйста, – вздыхает Джаред измученно.  
– Ты же осторожничал с ним, правда? Помню, когда ты родился, твой отец был та-ак горд. Даже представить себе не могу, какой ты должно быть здоровый _сейчас_ …  
– Люблю тебя, мама, но я только что вспомнил, мне срочно надо бежать!  
 _Клик._

 

(1) [Норман Бейтс](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CD%EE%F0%EC%E0%ED_%C1%E5%E9%F2%F1) – персонаж серии триллеров Хичкока "Психо", страдает раздвоением личности: временами в нём оживает убитая им из ревности к другому мужчине мать.  
(2) Care package – посылка из дома, но также гуманитарная помощь, благотворительная посылка.  
(3) Packer – еще значит гей и топ.  
(4) [slip`n`slide](http://scienceblogs.com/startswithabang/upload/2011/02/what_newtons_3_laws_can_teach/slip_n_slide-749466.jpeg) – игрушка, которая представляет собой длинную полосу тонкого пластика, на которую подается вода, превращая ее таким образом в импровизированный каток. 

~

**Глава 8.**

Дженсен горд быть _мужиком_. Он высокий, сильный и c тестостероном. Он писает стоя, а в его пижамных штанах есть _карманы_! И хотя он конечно никогда особо не был парнем типа "трахнул и до свиданья", но и безнадежным романтиком он не был тоже. Он скорее самоубьется, чем посмотрит какую-нибудь мелодрамку. А розы и поход по магазинам вызывают у него нервный тик. Но Джаред Падалеки превращает его в какого-то идиота… Почему он и стоит сейчас возле пожарного депо с контейнером салата из макарон и тунца и с домашними печеньками с шоколадной крошкой, которые действительно _прислала_ его мама.   
А еще он нервничает, что тоже как-то глупо, ведь раньше он в депо фактически-то и не был… Ну разве что, прямо скажем, по разу на каждый год в начальной школе.   
В общем, ждет он чего-то… _эпичного_. Но оказывается, что в основном это просто кучка валяющих дурака молодых ребят, дружно моющих одну из машин.   
Зайдя внутрь, Дженсен, кажется, узнает одного из Календаря и – _зашибись_ – ожидаемо краснеет – _ну конечно_.  
– Я ищу Джареда? – сообщает он в итоге, но получается как-то больше вопросом. Знакомый парень улыбается и запускает мокрой губкой в одного из друзей.  
– Ты наверное Дженсен, – приподнимает он брови, сверкая улыбкой. – Муженек.  
Дженсен широко усмехается, подыгрывая, хотя и думает, что лицо у него, поди, сейчас горит так, что вполне способно всех этих пожарников переполошить.  
– Адам, – кивает парень, представляясь. – Он спит сейчас, мы разъезжали всю ночь.   
А затем, дав знак Дженсену следовать за собой, ведет его к лестничному пролету.  
– Где? – спрашивает Дженсен, ощущая в районе желудка какую-то нервную дрожь, так до сих пор и не решив, как относиться к тому, что его парень сражается с огнем. Кажется, все это беспокойство отражается у него на лице, потому что Адам вдруг хлопает его по плечу и мягко улыбается:  
– Не волнуйся, большинство наших вызовов даже близко к огню не относятся.  
– Нет? Коты на деревьях? Как я слышал, он довольно неплох в этом, – шутит Дженсен, и парень расцветает в улыбке.  
– Ага, знаю я эту историю. И не позволяю _ему_ забыть, – смеется он, а Дженсен вдруг совсем не уверен, что чувствует, когда Джареда так дразнит кто-то еще. – Пара врачебных выездов, ничего серьезного. Эй, а он рассказывал тебе про тот случай, когда вызов поступил от пары, занимавшейся сексом?   
Дженсен сводит брови и мотает головой, размышляя, куда это интересно, блин, движется весь разговор.   
– Ага, ну короче, чувак приковал жену к кровати наручниками, а собака слопала ключ, – хохочет он, радостно лыбясь этому, видимо приятному, воспоминанию.   
– Готов спорить, рада она не была, – смеется Дженсен.  
– Он, по ходу, всерьез размышлял, а не попросить ли полицию его в тюрьму запереть – ради собственного же блага.   
Адам опускает руку Дженсену на плечо, останавливая, и показывает на первую дверь справа по коридору.  
– Я вообще собирался устроить ему какое-нибудь "радостное" пробуждение… но э-э… уверен, ты сможешь придумать парочку куда более… _приятных_ способов подъема, – с ухмылочкой подмигивает Адам и разворачивается уйти. – О! И Джаред знает, где мы прячем кондомы.  
Дженсен на это ярко краснеет, и медленно открыв дверь, осторожно проходит внутрь, щелкает выключателем. В комнате стоит маленькая кровать и шкаф. А так же нет окон и довольно жутковато. В ней еще пахнет потом и старыми носками, но Джаред… более чем перевешивает это все – думает Дженсен, мягко прикрывая за собой дверь. Тонкая простыня едва прикрывает бедра, левая нога по колено оголена. И одет он в одни лишь мягкие хлопковые боксеры.  
Дженсен откидывается на дверь и с минуту похотливо таращится. А затем, вспыхнув, подходит ближе и опускает коробку с едой на прикроватный столик возле лампы. Осторожно встав на колени, он наклоняется, ловя губы Джареда в поцелуй… И нежное романтичное пробуждение, которое Дженсен уже успел напредставлять, в муках умирает, когда Джаред резко вздрагивает, просыпаясь, и отскакивает, заряжая Дженсену по башке.  
– Дженсен?! – громко вскрикивает Джаред, придя в себя. И кидается навстречу, сграбастывая его за плечи. – Срань господня! Прости! Я подумал… ты что тут делаешь?!  
– Еду я тебе принес, задница, – сердито хмурится Дженсен, схватившись за голову.  
– Эй! Я-то думал, ко мне грязно пристают, – кривовато усмехается Джаред. – Ну прости, Дженс, – затягивает он Дженсена к себе на кровать.  
– Дай-ка, я тебе компенсирую, – лукаво ухмыляется Джаред, и Дженсен лишь плечами пожимает, позволяя уложить себя на матрас.   
Джаред начинает нежно выцеловывать его шею, медленно опускает руки к ширинке… Резко замирает, нюхая воздух, и садится:  
– Чую тунец и печеньки!

~

– Хочешь на шест поглядеть? – широко лыбится Джаред.  
– А я думал, что уже, – озадаченно склоняет голову Дженсен. Раздается чей-то свист, и Джаред ярко вспыхивает.  
– Щас вниз башкой в эту дыру полетишь, – насупливается он сердито. Дженсен хватает его за бедра и пропускает вперед, тихонько посмеиваясь ему в спину.  
– То есть, реально надо соскальзывать? – уточняет Дженсен.  
– Агась! – возбужденно отзывается Джаред. – Хочешь попробовать?  
Дженсен пожимает плечами:  
– Конечно, почему нет?  
– Наверное стоит сначала мне. Вдруг ты свалишься, – объявляет Джаред и, схватившись за шест, быстренько улетает вниз.  
– Да ты просто задницу мою поразглядывать хочешь! – кричит Дженсен вслед. Джаред сверкает развязной улыбкой.

~

В принципе, Дженсен рассчитывает, что теперь, когда он выяснил, что доставать Джареда на работе – вполне нормально, это только вопрос времени, пока тот не покажется у него. Так что когда в секции биографии что-то большое влетает в него на скорости, удивлен он как бы не слишком сильно.  
– Уф-ф! – выдавливает Дженсен вместо приветствия. Джаред поднимает его с пола и стискивает в мощном объятии.  
– А скажите, пожалуйста, где у вас тут порно-секция! – подмигивает Джаред с хулиганской ухмылкой.  
– Ты чего тут делаешь? – требует ответа Дженсен. – Я ж еще и неделю даже на этом месте не проработал.  
Джаред надувает губы.  
– Абнима-афки?– подбородок подрагивает, брови горестно сморщены и невинные глазищи на пол лица.   
– Джаред, мне _работать_ надо, – тяжко вздыхает Дженсен, но все равно, быстренько оглядевшись и убедившись, что берег чист, легонько его обнимает и целомудренно целует. Джаред расцветает в счастливой улыбке.  
– Я ищу книжку про щеночков, дражайший сэр! – низким, командным голосом декламирует Джаред, когда в проход забредает очередная посетительница. Смерив его странным взглядом, она тут же ретируется. Дженсен закатывает глаза, и Джаред подмигивает: – У меня отличное прикрытие! – выдает он громким шепотом.   
– Да, Джаред, очень ты неприметный, – хлопает Дженсен его по плечу и поворачивается уходить.  
– Ты что делаешь?  
– Работу свою.  
– И что, хорошо оплачивается подработка засранцем?   
Дженсен хмурится в ответ.  
– Могу я _действительно_ помочь тебе что-то найти, или так и будешь за мной следующие пару часов таскаться? – интересуется он в итоге с легкой улыбкой.  
– Я думал об этом, – объявляет Джаред, вышагивая следом. – Пойду, просто поброжу вокруг. Не волнуйся, никто меня не увидит… Я уйду в _стелс-мод_ (1).   
Джаред вскидывает руки в пистолетной стойке и быстренько ныряет за стеллаж. Слышно глухой "бум", визг, а затем грохот, который как-то подозрительно напоминает звук падающих книг. И Дженсен гадает про себя, слишком ли неподобающим будет просто свинтить? 

~

Джаред, как кажется Дженсену, все-таки ушел, учитывая, что уже несколько часов от него ни слуху, ни духу. Он малость разочарован конечно, что Джаред мог вот так уйти, не попрощавшись, но и не без облегчения, ибо это был только вопрос времени, пока кто-нибудь бы наконец не обнаружил, чей он на самом деле.   
– Видела парня, который книги по гейским свадьбам изучает? – вдруг слышит он голос своей коллеги Сары, болтающей с зашедшей навестить ее подругой.   
– Боже. Мой. Ты имеешь в виду того, за которым я все последние тридцать минут таскалась? Я его в детской секции забыла. Он там книжки про песика Спота(2) читал.  
Дженсен закрывает ладонью лицо и склоняет голову с тяжким вздохом.  
– _Ёлки_ , идет! – хихикают вдруг девчонки. Дженсен даже смотреть боится, но это, как ни крути, неизбежно. Джаред, глядя на него, весь просто светится лучезарной улыбкой, в руках целая куча книг. И Дженсен отчаянно молится про себя, чтобы тот сжалился и пошел за расчетом к Саре.  
Размечтался.  
– Здрасьте! – счастливо сияет Джаред, раскладывая на прилавке свои приобретения.  
– Всё нашли, что искали? – вежливо интересуется Дженсен насколько только может монотонно, без того, чтобы не показаться грубияном.   
– Да, сэр! – с готовностью подыгрывает Джаред, и вот хотя бы за это Дженсен ему бесконечно благодарен.   
Он начинает последовательно считывать штрихкод сканером.  
– Книги по фотографии? Увлекаетесь? – приподнимает бровь Дженсен.   
– Я – нет. Но вот парень, за которым я ухаживаю – да.   
Дженсен вспыхивает:  
– _Ухаживаете_ … сэр?   
Джаред согласно кивает, и Дженсен хватает следующую книгу:  
– Серфинг для чайников?  
– Мало ли, – серьезно комментирует Джаред.  
– Очень ценное умение, – признает Дженсен.  
– Безусловно.  
– С вас всего шестьдесят три доллара девяносто пять центов, – заключает Дженсен.  
– А можно мне скидку? – хулигански усмехается Джаред.  
– За что это? – любопытствует Дженсен.  
– За то, что такой лапочка? – облокачивается Джаред на прилавок, опустив голову на сложенные лодочкой ладони. Дженсен с ухмылкой отводит глаза.  
– Хм-м, – тянет он, раздумывая.  
– Знаете, я и другими способами готов расплатиться.  
– Да-а? И какими же? – занижает голос Дженсен.  
– Ну в виде секс-услуг, очевидно.   
– Я оплачу все твои книжки! – выкрикивает подруга Сары, за что тут же получает по шее. А Сара снова прячется за прилавок.  
– Вот, – смеется наконец Джаред, доставая бумажник и отсчитывая полную сумму. Дженсен весь горит от смущения... а может и еще чего, но пусть все-таки будет смущение, учитывая, что здесь камеры на каждом углу, а схлопотать стояк в первую же неделю на новой работе, наверное не очень-то хороший способ стать Служащим Месяца. Джаред весело подмигивает и уходит… но сначала для всех в пределах слышимости проорав:  
– Дженсен просто чудесный работник! Я снова обязательно приду за покупками, потому что он такой нереально клёвый по жизни!   
Дженсен насупившись, звучно захлопывает кассу.  
– _Кто_ это? – благоговейно вопрошает Сара.  
– Никто, – смущенно бормочет Дженсен.  
– Увидимся дома, сладкие щечки! – вопит Джаред с улицы сквозь приоткрытое окно. Сара выразительно выгибает бровь.

~

– Так когда мы с Дженсеном-то познакомимся? – начинает допытываться мама, стоит им разве что только "привет" друг другу сказать.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, мама, – ворчит Джаред возмущенно.  
– Ну? – требует она нетерпеливо.  
– Без понятия, может удастся его на летние каникулы привезти, – выдвигает он как вариант.  
– Так долго! – жалуется мама.  
– Да две недели всего-то осталось, – вздыхает Джаред, и прямо слышит, как она недовольно хмурится.  
– Ну, Джаред, я тебя с Рождества не видела, и хочу, чтобы ты поскорее приехал. И парня твоего увидеть. Он же просто великолепие в чистом виде, надо будет наверное бабулю-то подальше держать!  
– Фу-у, мам.  
– Знаешь же, как у нее все блоки в мозгу поиспарялись. Нельзя в магазин сходить без того, чтобы она не начала к мяснику приставать.  
– Ты звонишь, только чтобы меня травмировать на всю жизнь?   
– Ну конечно нет! Это просто удачный бонус!  
– _Мама-а_ , – начинает Джаред предостерегающим голосом.  
– Даже не вздумай опять трубку бросить, Джей Ти!  
– И не собирался, мам, но…  
– Да всего лишь хотела услышать твой голос и узнать, как дела продвигаются, – выдыхает она этим свои "неужели-я-так-многого-прошу" голосом.  
– Все просто замечательно, – мягко улыбается Джаред. – Дженсен – классный.  
– Рада слышать, солнце. А ты уже задумывался, чем займешься после универа? Выпуск-то как бы не за горами.  
– Ну обычно-то я приезжаю домой на пару месяцев, но… – начинает Джаред осторожно, ожидая начала неизбежных воплей.  
– Да знаю я, милый, что это сейчас непрактично. Давно уже себя к этому морально готовлю... Вы вместе с Дженсеном собираетесь поселиться или так и будешь с Томом снимать? – невозмутимейшим голосом интересуется она, чем реально пугает Джареда просто до жути.  
– Ну-у… _Я-то_ хочу найти квартиру вместе с Дженсеном... – замолкает Джаред.  
– То есть он не хочет? – шокировано восклицает она.  
– Без понятия, каждый раз стоит мне только завести об этом разговор, у него тут же такое пугливо-нервное выражение на морде проявляется, знаешь, как когда Джеф скормил Мистеру Кибелсу целый пузырек валерьянки.   
– Бедный котик так и не стал прежним, – грустно вспоминает она.  
– Угу. В общем, Кристен говорит, что его пугает вся эта "быть взрослым" проблема.  
– У него раньше не было отношений?  
– Было. Вот только полагаю, жить вместе она ему никогда не предлагала, – жалко отзывается Джаред. – А я с ним хочу купить дом, и щенка, и детишек усыновить.   
– Джаред, тебе же всего двадцать один.  
– И? – недовольно вскидывается он.  
– У тебя будет еще куча времени побыть взрослым.  
– Я хочу шоколадный свадебный торт, и чтоб на верхушке – чувак в смокинге и чувак в платье, – Джаред слышит на другом конце линии тяжкий вздох, а потом она просто бросает трубку.

~

– _Конечно_ он мне нравится, – раздраженно хмурится Дженсен.  
– Я не спрашивала, _нравится_ ли он тебе, я спросила, _любишь_ ли ты его, – вздыхает доведенная до белого каления Кристен.  
– Ну-у… Что за вопрос-то _такой_ вообще? – возмущается Дженсен.  
– Вопрос, которого ты продолжаешь избегать, дружище, – тягуче отзывается Крис.  
– Да что такое у тебя с этим котом? – выдает Дженсен, совершенно не избегая никаких вопросов. Котенок сидит, взгромоздившись Крису на голову.  
– У нас с ним совершенно уникальные отношения.   
– И знать не хочу, что это значит.  
– Это значит, что я каждый день провожу вместе с ним и думаю, что он очаровашка, и сильно его _люблю-ю-ю_ , – во весь рот ухмыляется Крис, и Дженсен хмуро насупливается.  
– Не так уж и долго мы встречаемся, – замечает он. Кристен выгибает бровь и разводит руками:  
– Да ты с самого вашего знакомства своих глазок влюбленных с него не спускаешь, тормоз несчастный.  
– Не правда! – дуется Дженсен. И друзья, демонстрируя его полнейшую безнадежность, синхронно качают головами.  
– _Как_ же вы меня бесите!

~

Сейчас, оглядываясь на прошлое, Дженсен думает, что следовало, пожалуй, ожидать чего-то такого. Наивно было думать, что ничего _подобного_ никогда в жизни с ним или его друзьями, или его _парнем_ не произойдет. Он гонит по автостраде с желудком где-то в горле и сердцем, отстающим в километрах позади. И всё никак не может вспомнить, чем же он таким занимался, когда принял звонок. _Сэндвич_ ел, кажется, но сейчас это слово для него уже почти ничего не значит. Как он вообще мог _есть_ , когда Джаред…  
" _Дженсен? Ага. Мы в больнице. Джаред. Несчастный случай на выезде_ ".  
Он едва помнит, как вести, как дышать. Какой же вход? Номер палаты? Куда он едет? Что случилось? А что если он… нет! Заткнись!  
" _Мы в Киндриде. Палата 311_ ".  
Дженсен не знает, говорил ли Чад что-то еще, потому что давно бросил трубку... Уже практически в машине... И гонит – на хрен ограничение скорости. Пусть его поймают копы, пусть рванут за ним. Сцена погони! Он обставит их. Победит. Его тупой джип – _который нихрена не едет достаточно быстро!_ – горячая новость в вечерних новостях.   
Господи, что же случилось? Огонь? Джаред сделал какую-то глупость, что-то героическое, провалился сквозь гнилой пол прямо на шаткую лестницу, в гвозди, пожар, жадные языки пламени. Едкий дым, угарный газ, гигантские взрывы! Дженсен быстро находит парковку и едва не выкатывается из машины, сгруппировавшись, торопясь немедленно очутиться рядом с Джаредом.  
Он спешит к нужной палате, практически бежит, забив на всех и каждого, кто попадется на пути, и добравшись наконец до закрытой двери… просто замирает.   
Дженсен не может заставить себя пошевелиться. Что он увидит там? Джареда без сознания, своего парня в коме… трубки, мониторы… мрачные друзья, ждущие, когда же выдернут вилку… необратимые повреждения головного мозга. Овощ.  
Дженсен толкает дверь. Джаред сидит на кровати и весело смеется над Крисом. Волосы зачесаны назад, на лбу несколько швов. Он такой грязный – сажа, засохшая кровь спекшейся корочкой на шее и щеке.  
– Дженсе… Дженс? – Джаред, разглядев его, мгновенно бледнеет. У Дженсена в глазах слезы, которые он до этого так отчаянно старался удержать, но теперь они просто прорвали плотину и безостановочно текут по щекам. – Дженсен, что?..   
Собравшиеся рядом друзья молчат. Джаред же выглядит так, будто и сам уже готов в любой момент разреветься. Дженсен медленно подходит, нежно проводит рукой по щеке... и рушится обессилено сверху, не в силах сдержать истерику. Грудь ходит ходуном, он сотрясается в горьких рыданиях, уткнувшись в накрепко вцепившегося в него Джареда.  
– Дженсен, пожалуйста…  
– Я подумал, господи, Джаред, я подумал… – прячет Дженсен лицо у Джареда на шее.  
– Мне просто деревяшка по голове прилетела. Пара швов и легкая контузия, все будет в порядке, – мягко утешает Джаред, нежно поглаживая Дженсена по спине. Тот отстраняется и кивает, пару раз с усилием вздохнув. Ему ужасно стыдно и он так глупо себя чувствует, но господи…  
– Я так испугался, Джей... Что бы я тогда делал? – Дженсен резко мотает головой, не желая думать, представлять.  
– Эй, ты по-прежнему безнадежно застрял со мной! – вздыхает Джаред с мягкой улыбкой. – С моими вонючими ногами, токсичными газами и все такое!  
Дженсен смеется, вытирая лицо.  
– Джаред… – распахивает он глаза во внезапном озарении.  
– Что? – недоумевает тот, озадаченно склонив голову набок.  
– Я кажется… стоит тебе узнать кое-что, – бормочет Дженсен, уставившись Джареду куда-то в плечо.  
– Что?  
– Я… я в тебя влюбился, – выдыхает Дженсен в шоке. Лыба Джареда растягивается как-то совсем уж нереально широко да так, что Дженсен начинает всерьез уже опасаться, как бы не пришлось и тут швы накладывать.  
– О господи, неудачник, да что ты говоришь... – вздыхает Кристен.  
– Ты мне двадцатку должен, – раздается позади голос Чада, а затем тихая ругань Тома.  
– Блин, Дженс, не мог потерпеть недельку, – пеняет он, насупившись.  
Дженсен – по уши красный, Джеред – по уши влюблен.  
– Давно пора, блин. Все Сан-Диего могло уже догадаться за это время. Да господи, кто-нить с камнями вместо мозгов мог догадаться. Даже Чад вон уже догадался! – негодует Кристен.  
– Ты что это намекаешь, что у меня камни вместо мозга? – возмущается Чад.  
– Нет. Я говорю, что камни вместо мозга – это целый шаг вперед в твоей эволюции.  
– О-о.  
– Дженсен, – шепчет Джаред тихонько, медленно притягивая Дженсена в поцелуй, – я тоже влюбился в тебя.  
– Это хорошо, – кивает Дженсен, слегка запыхавшись. Джаред крепко его обнимает. И это так тепло и тесно, и грязно… в смысле засохшей крови и сажи грязно, а не в _хорошем_ смысле "грязно"… но все равно, думает Дженсен, совершенно идеально.

~ 

– А расскажите о своей политике в отношении различных вкусов свадебных тортов.  
– _Джаре-ед_.

 

(1) Стелс-мод – режим скрытности. В данном случае – игровой термин.   
(2) Популярная [серия книжек](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/0/0e/Spots_first_walk.jpg) для малышей, положенная в основу мультфильмов.

**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> 16 июня 2011


End file.
